Mas allá del tiempo
by K. FanNeurtex
Summary: El guerrero Chat Noir es un viajero en el tiempo, y está ahí solo por una misión: detener a la futura dictadora del mundo Ladybug cuando aun era Marinette, muchos años atrás. Nada desviará de objetivo al gatito, excepto una cosa: Se ah enamorado de la dulce, intrépida y divertida chica, ¿Que hará ahora?
1. Encuentro

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1: Encuentro.

Todo a mi alrededor me hacia recordar el pasado, era la vida tal y como lo es ahora, cada edificio, cada hogar, todos viviendo en su propio mundo, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Pero desde que esa tirana decidió tomar las riendas de no solo Paris sino el mundo entero ah sido una tortura sobrevivir el día a día, las semanas pasan con amargura y dolor y la vida con colores y alegría quedó como un simple recuerdo para cada habitante.

Juré que su mandato seria derrumbado, sin importar qué o como, y eso haré, el tiempo que se ah perdido solo porque una fría mujer decidió esclavizar a las personas a su antojo no se recuperará pero si terminara el cruel gobierno impuesto por esa mujer que tanto odio. Estoy seguro de que aun sin sus poderes es un ser horripilantemente asqueroso.

...

Nadie realmente conocía la historia verdadera de la enmascarada dictadora, todo fue tan repentino, de un segundo a otro Paris había estado inundado de rayos letales, consiguiendo atemorizar a la población. Todos aterrados, en medio de gritos y horror plasmado en sus rostros mientras ella reia con satisfacción, ese nefasto día para la población fue un gran logro para ella y desde entonces, al menos para Ladybug, todo iba de maravilla... hasta ahora. Ese maldito Resshar no debió intervenir. Y todo era su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ilusa al tenerlo como aliado, al enamorarse de él. Ahora no le importaba nada, ese tonto viajero pagaría caro por enfrentarla porque, si de algo estaba segura era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a enfrentarla sin tener consecuencia. Al diablo todo sentimiento por ese traidor. Al diablo las pocas esperanzas, mataría a Chat Noir cuanto lo tuviera al frente.

...

Intenté inútilmente comunicarme con Plagg, no había comunicación y yo sabia que en éste momento debe estar encarcelado o herido, así que decidí dejar de intentar y concentrarme mas en buscar a la maldita Ladybug, mientras antes logre mi cometido menos sufrirán los rebeldes y el resto de la población. Mis sentidos del olfato se activaron al llegar a uno de los tejados próximos a una panadería, y no era precisamente por los pastelillos, reconocería ese olor donde fuera: La encontré.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en mi rostro apresuré mi paso, llegando al lugar destinado, con mucho sigilo llegué a su tejado. Sentí aquel agradable aroma a fressias mas fuerte gracias a mi olfato desarrollado que me permitía los poderes tener, siempre fue algo que consideré extraño, la mujer era una dictadora cruel y despiadada pero tenia un característico aroma a fressias. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente para impulsarme con mi bastón hasta llegar a un balcón, suspiré y me asomé a la ventana próxima pero mi ceño se frunció al notar el lugar.

Un tapiz rosado adornaba todo el sitio en cuestión, decoración impecable, muy femenina y creativa, me atrevería a decir que la chica dueña de ésta habitación es hábil y talentosa no solo por las paredes llenas de posters de una estrella de Rock que recuerdo bien sino por el hermoso vestido rojo situado en la esquina derecha del cuarto. Suspiré y rodé los ojos, de seguro me eh equivocado de casa, la chica que habitara aquí no podía ser la tirana. Imposible. Ahora tendría que volver a mi búsqueda, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme una voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

—Si mama, buenas noches— Dijo, de inmediato me paralicé, su inconfundible voz sonó dulce y pacifica lo contrario a lo colérica y fría que se oye en mi tiempo, de a poco me giré solo para abrir mis ojos de par en par al verla abriendo la ventana para salir al balcón. Lo siguiente que pude identificar fue su grito de miedo al tiempo que daba tres pasos atrás. Alejándome de ella.

Oh, oh

... —Diganmelo ahora— Ordenó nuevamente, ésta vez con mas frialdad, como si el hecho de no obtener la información que quería la volvía cada vez mas despiadada.

Frente a ella se encontraban dos jóvenes encadenados, separados por una distancia aceptable, uno de ellos tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sus brillantes ojos verdes le indicaban que jamas le daría esa información.

—Muy bien— se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho —Me han obligado a tomar medidas drásticas— y así se marchó del lugar con un semblante oscuro, dejándolos a ellos con un escalofrío en la espalda de solo pensar en la tortura que les esperaba. Sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar. No mientras el destino estaba en juego.

Por los pasillos del palacio caminaba con firmeza la dictadora, su atuendo, que era un traje de cuerpo completo, daba la impresión de poder, mandato, decisión, para cualquier persona se describe como un simple traje de cuello de tortuga hasta los pies color rojo que cubre los brazos con finalidad en guantes dejando al descubierto los dedos, acompañado de unos botines negros que tenia el símbolo de una catarina con las iniciales LB al igual que en su pecho, todo estaba acompañado con una mascara que cubría media parte de su rostro, la cual jamas se quitaba, pero ella sabia la verdad y lo que representaba, no era un simple atuendo, era mucho mas. Eso lo tenia claro. Sin embargo, en sus pensamientos solamente rondaba una cosa: Conseguir el poder para viajar en el tiempo y matar al miserable de Chat Noir.

Su semblante frío y serio deba escalofríos a cualquier persona, sus ojos eran azul como los zafiros podían hipnotizarte con su belleza pero son la mayor arma que tiene, su mayor distracción, sintió los apresurados pasos de una persona atrás suyo y al escuchar su voz la reconoció como su doncella.

—Reina— la joven casi trotaba para lograr alcanzarla —El consejo la espera en la junta, solicitan su presencia— con un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo entender que estaba enterada y dio la vuelta en el próximo pasillo dejando a la castaña con un bufido.

Al entrar a la gran habitación de pesada puerta metálica todo adentro quedó por completo en silencio, cada uno de los presentes se puso de pie hasta que con una seña de mano de parte de la reina se sentaron nuevamente. Era ya una obligación que en su presencia tuvieran esa clase de respeto, porque nadie quería ver a una furiosa Ladybug soltando chispas por doquier.

—Hablen— Ordenó de manera cortante, fría, con voz rasposa y un poco ronca

—Su majestad— Dijo el que parecía ser mas serio de todos ellos, poniéndose de pie, su cabello rojo era cubierto por un casco plateado acompañado de un atuendo del mismo color, con detalles en negro que resaltaba sus hombros y grandes zapatos que tenían el símbolo del cenado, del capitolio, es decir de la reina, los ojos verdes de éste hombre mostraban respeto ante ella, a pesar de ser el concejal al mando temía de la reina, al igual que todos —Nos hemos reunidos porque tenemos una inquietud— ella arqueo una ceja, indicándole que continuara.

—Queremos saber que es lo que sucede exactamente, tenemos entendido que uno de los rebeldes, el líder, ha hecho un viaje en el tiempo, ¿Como logró hacerlo?— habló Alix, la segunda al mando y la mas altanera, la que menos temía a Ladybug, su cabello fucsia con reflejos negros era prueba de su osadía, algunos dicen que es valiente, tal y como lo indica la V color violeta en la parte superior de su traje de látex en negro pero la realidad era que no soportaba a la reina, le tenia envidia, quería ser tan poderosa como ella y el no poder serlo la frustraba, era por eso que se le enfrentaba, sabiendo también que corría un gran riesgo.

—No me hables así!— sentenció Ladybug, haciendo que la chica soltara un bufido, la reina pensó en ese instante que si no fuera porque ella es la única que podría remediar el viaje en el tiempo que hizo el imbécil la mataría sin dudar por insolente —Precisamente llevo eso dando vueltas en la cabeza y tu serás quien me ayude.

—¿Yo? ¿Como se supone que haré eso?— Preguntó.

—El inútil de Hawk Moth te ayudará con eso. Cuanto antes te dirigirás hasta su celda, ya tengo planeado que hacer con ese miserable pero antes debe darte el poder para quebrar el tiempo— La imponente reina se levantó nuevamente —Tengo un asunto que atender— dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero pareció recordar algo y paró en seco —A y... Alixeirh— la nombrada no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al escuchar ese apodo y saber también lo que significaba —La espero en el despacho ésta misma tarde, su insolencia no pasará de sapercibida— y con eso se marchó del lugar.

Su próximo movimiento fue dirigirse a la doncella mientras en su mente mantenía la forma perfecta de hacer pagar a la joven osada.

—Alya— la llamó, la muchacha se levantó de inmediato y la miró, esperando su orden —Quiero que intensifiques la búsqueda de los rebeldes, te quiero encargada de eso solamente, ¿Entendido?— ella alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza para de inmediato concentrarse en su tarea.

Ladybug se encerró en su estudio, solo para ver el mapa digital situado en su escritorio. Tendría que buscar una ruta para llegar hasta el escondite del viejo Fu, solo él tiene el gran libro que ella ah buscado por años, el que esconde los secretos de los Resshar y de como utilizar y transferir poderes. Lo poco que ella sabe es como extraer poderes de otros y como utilizar tres a la vez pero necesita ese libro para tener lo que quiere: El poder absoluto. Sabe manejar perfectamente el poder de ser Ladybug, cuando se lo arrebató a Tikki, dejándola como una simple humana, recién era una chiquilla, inexperta y le tomó mucho tiempo dominar ese gran poder, después hizo lo mismo con el inútil de Hawk Moth, (el cual ya había robado el poder de Nooroo), aquel que se había atrevido a marcar su vida en un pasado fatídico, en consecuencia ahora ese imbécil se podría en la cárcel, con un mínimo de poder casi insignificante el cual utilizaba solo cuando ella le ordenara, bueno al menos de que quiera morir de la forma mas cruel, por otro lado dominaba también el poder de Duusu, dándole la vitalidad y fuerza que la hacían inmune a las enfermedades. Ella sabia muy en el fondo que hacia un mal, que la dominación mundial no llenaría ese vacío que llevaba por dentro, pero, ¿Como podía evitar hacer todo ésto? Era mucho mejor que la vieran como la tirana despiadada que mata con frialdad sin importar quien o como a ser esa tonta chica de la que todos se burlaban, con la que todos jugaban. Ella simplemente tuvo una oportunidad y la tomó y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no.

Continuara…

Nota: Hola a todos, soy nueva en este fandom (escribo para otra pagina) espero les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios... Gracias por leer.

FanNeurtex.


	2. Rebeldía

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2: Rebeldía.

Alya sabia a la perfección que Ladybug ya no era la misma, esa que fue su mejor amiga con el pasar de los años se llenó de odio, de rencor y ahora no queda ni las cenizas de la antigua Marinette, aquella dulce e inocente chica se fue junto con su alegría y la del mundo entero, porque ahora nadie sonreía... Jamas. La joven miró nuevamente hacia todos lados, sabia que Marinette no saldría de allí hasta entrada la noche y ella debía llegar al cuartel. Se fue, confiando en que la reina no le haría daño y ademas si preguntaba ella podría decir fácilmente que estaba buscando información de la fuerza rebelde.

….

Ella gritaba mientras tomaba cosas al azar y las lanzaba hacia mi como modo de defensa, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no paraba de decir que era un intruso, de inmediato la tomé del brazo y tape su boca con mi mano derecha, si seguía gritando de seguro sus padres oirían, y ni siquiera se si ésta chica es la que busco.

—Tranquila— susurré —No te haré daño— aunque de eso no estoy muy seguro —¿Eres Marinette?— pregunté solo para después sentir como movía su cabeza afirmando lo dicho. Suspiré.

Oh, si que era ella.

—Escucha, te soltaré pero debes prometer no gritar, ¿De acuerdo?— Indiqué y, como lo dije, aflojé el agarre poco a poco hasta soltarla por completo, alejándome un poco de ella en el proceso.

Y no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que es ésta chica cuando la vi.

—¿Q-quien eres?— Abrí mi boca para contestar a su pregunta pero de inmediato giró su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez —Quiero decir, ¿Que eres?— Ésta vez su mirada mostraba intriga y extrañeza al verme de pies a cabeza, de seguro se preguntaba por las orejas de gato sobresalientes en mi cabeza o la cola que por supuesto no pasaba de sapercibida ante todo ésto, ¿Realmente no sabe lo que soy?

—¿Que?— Pregunté, un tanto confundido.

—¿Que cosa eres?— Repitió —E-es decir, se que eso no puede ser un disfraz— observé como su dedo señalaba mis atributos felinos.

—Soy un Resshar— Aclaré, era el momento, lo se, debía en ese preciso instante acercarme y terminar el trabajo por el cual llegué en un principio, con eso en mente y paso decidido comencé a acortar la distancia, bastante grande debo agregar, entre ambos pero no me fijé que una maceta estaba en medio de mi camino y tropecé, cayendo de lleno al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estas bien?— Preguntó y se acercó a mi, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a levantar, sin poder evitarlo giré mi rostro quedando frente a frente y pude observar sus ojos, azules como zafiros y brillaban en preocupación ¿Como es posible que un extraño invada su habitación, se caiga y ella en lugar de irse y llamar a alguien le ayuda y se preocupa por él? Definitivamente ella no es Ladybug, no la que yo conozco ¿Como puede ser una despiadada asesina, tirana sin sentimientos la chica que está ante mis ojos? Supe en ese instante que Wifi si tenia razón después de todo, ésta chica tuvo que tener un pasado desgarrador, quizá sea el causante de todo ésto, quizá haya otra solución después de todo.

Quizá no tenga que matarla.

…

Se colocó una capucha negra y con paso decidido salió del lugar, teniendo extremo cuidado de no ser vista. Suspiró con alivio al pasar el puente metálico pero su corazón se estrujó de inmediato al notar los daños, era obvio que la reina Ladybug había estado practicando con sus poderes en el parque, ya que, lo que era antes un hermoso prado que aun conservaba vida, estaba por completo destruido, solo quedaban las cenizas, la joven sabia que si Marinette lograba obtener el poder de la destrucción no habría nada que podría detenerla, es por eso que Plagg se lo traspasó a su líder, el era mucho mas centrado y responsable, mejor para manejar ese inigualable poder y era el único que tenia la confianza suficiente con la reina como para que ella no sospechara de él... y de hecho así fue. Ladybug jamas se esperó que Chat Noir seria el que la traicinase, ella jamas reveló su plan al muchacho o le dio información de mas ya que aun estaba desconfiada, sin embargo, tanto él como el resto de los rebeldes tenían muy en claro que la reina lo trataba diferente y era como si quisiera tenerlo de perrito faldero, por supuesto todo fue un teatro, parte del plan maestro que se llevaba a cabo y cuando, junto con la ayuda del maestro fu, lograron dominar el viaje en el tiempo no hubo mas dramas, no hubo mas actuaciones, a Chat Noir realmente le costaba comportarse bien con la reina ya que de verdad la detestaba, por lo que se dio un gran gusto cuando la encarceló el día de la fuga y se fue directamente a la nave, necesitaban a la tirana lejos o atrapada para poder escapar y él decidió montar una trampa contra ella como si de un ratón se tratara, cayó muy fácil. Aun Alya se pregunta como es que Marinette fue tan descuidada, pero gracias a eso el joven logró escapar, para cuando la reina fue liberada y mandó a sus esclavos a seguirlo él ya había recorrido bastante camino, y, aunque trataron de detenerlo, fue inútil.

Alya apartó todos sus pensamientos junto con su capucha cuando llegó a una cueva que ella conocía muy bien, dando paso a la marcha, entró de manera sigilosa y cuando llegó a lo que parecía una calle ciega tocó la parte inferior de la pared izquierda, justo sobre un símbolo de tortuga hecho de la misma tierra, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el acceso un casi invisible escaner la rodeó por completo, la chica sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y entró directamente al cuartel en donde todos se encontraban, centrados en su mundo. Sintió un efusivo abrazo para con ella de lo que parecía una pequeña chica y correspondió cuando notó su cabello rojo.

—Alya, viniste!— Exclamó la pelirroja con emoción.

—Claro que vine Tikki, tengo qué, recuerda que ya no está Chat Noir acá— Respondió y de pronto observó como Duusu se acercó a ellas con gesto de preocupación.

—De eso necesitábamos hablarte Wifi— sentenció la joven —Hemos perdido comunicación con el jefe y Plagg y Buble tampoco aparecen, creemos que a ellos los capturó Ladybug— Alya abrió mucho los ojos, recuerda lo furiosa que se había puesto la reina cuando su hombre de mayor confianza lo traicionó pero no recuerda haber llevado nuevos prisioneros al palacio —¿Sabes algo?

—N-no— tartamudeó, imaginó entonces la clase de tortura que se le avecinaba a los chicos, en especial a Plagg, el Resshar —Ojalá solo sea una falsa alarma— susurró. Si la reina lograba sacarle información a los chicos entonces estarían perdidos.

Duusu iba a decir algo mas cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta y Nathaniel entró por ésta con un Resshar en sus brazos, solo que éste claramente ya no tenia sus poderes, se veía muy frágil y, aunque la diferencia de esa criatura a un verdadero humano era mínima, se podía notar que en éste momento ya no era mas un ser poderoso, ya no irradiaba luz cegadora y sobre su cabeza era claro que había cabello humano y no setas como es de costumbre aparte de que sus ojos son corrientes de especie terrestre y no de animaloides. De inmediato todos fueron directo a ellos y ayudaron al joven para sostener a la, ahora en adelante, muchacha de apariencia humana.

—¿Pollen?— Preguntó Kim quien había puesto a la rubia en el sofá.

—Si— afirmó Nathaniel de forma seria —Ladybug a extraído el poder de otro Resshar, ahora tiene el poder de la abeja, cada vez es mas poderosa— su voz sonó alarmada, llena de angustia, la dictadora iba avanzando muy a prisa y si se descuidaban encontraría al gran maestro, eso no lo podían permitir. Un quejido mínimo de parte de Alya hizo que Kim girara su vista hacia ella, la joven solamente lo miró y él entendió que debía irse, si Pollen está sin su poder entonces Ladybug debe ir de regreso al castillo y ya había sido bastante malo que no la viera cuando salió, debía dar explicaciones a la reina, así que lo mas aprisa que pudo se marchó, después se aseguraría si la Resshar estaba bien.

Mientras ella corría con desesperación hacia el palacio, Ladybug se encontraba ya en su habitación, abrió la consola digital, la cual tenia una serie de objetos y colocó allí otro mas; una peineta dorada con un arco en la parte de arriba y múltiples dientes, uno de los lados de la peineta tenia un diseño impregnado de abeja con líneas negras y amarillas, una cabeza negra y alas estiradas para hacer el arco, tal como todos los demás lo alineó a la perfecta fila que mantenía, cada símbolo de un Resshar al cual le había quitado su poder, un Resshar caído, ese simple e insignificante ente era lo que representaba a la abeja, al igual que los pendientes colocados de primero en la fila, pequeños y circulares con la superficie lisa y bordes finos de plata. Estando en ese momento los aretes negros con los bordes plateados. Aunque ella recordaba muy bien que mientras Tikki los utilizaba como símbolo de su poder los aretes se mantenían de color rojo con cinco puntos negros redondos repartidos simétricamente, similar a una mariquita, el broche, por otro lado y el abanico, de último pero no menos importante de color púrpura intenso con puntas verde esmeralda, Ladybug puede recortar a la perfección que dicho objeto abierto se le puede notar claramente la forma de pavo real, con la simulación exacta de la plumas y en la punta inferior conservaba el rostro del animal, su cuerpo y lo siguiente eran sus majestuosas plumas, cada pieza simbolizaba a su dueño y la tirana sentía satisfacción cuando, al extraer el poder, se quedaba con la joya, así su portador tendría la pena de saber que perdió algo importante en su vida, algo que realmente representaba su ser y su don el cual habían perdido. La hacia sentir poderosa, invencible, al ver su colección personal solo la hacia pensar en obtener uno de los mas valiosos de todos: La sortija del gato negro. Y la obtendría sin importar qué o como lo haría pero la joya seria suya. Sin embargo, apartó esos pensamientos para otro momento, ya pensaría en qué le haría al gato en cuanto lo encontrara, pero por ahora debía probar el nuevo poder auto otorgado de la abeja y después tendría que hacer hablar al par de idiotas encarcelados, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al pensar en su pequeña satisfacción personal con la prueba del poder y ni imaginar el como disfrutaría torturar a los rebeldes, así podría relajarse un buen rato y entretenerse, salió de la habitación y observó hacia la izquierda, allí se encontraba su asistente, la cual había desaparecido hacia ya un rato, alzó la ceja frente a ella, preguntando con la expresión de su rostro algo que no formuló con sus labios pero que la morena sabia entender perfectamente.

—Estaba realizando la investigación del paradero de los rebeldes, majestad— Indicó la chica de la manera mas normal que pudo, pero estaba nerviosa por la posible respuesta, del si le creyera o no.

—¿Encontraste algo?— Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sabiendo la respuesta exacta.

—S-si— Tembló pero rápidamente guardó la compostura —Pero estoy reuniendo mas datos para presentar un informe— La reina solamente se marchó sin decir mas, hace ya bastante tiempo que estaba sospechando de la actitud extraña de su doncella, sin embargo no había entrado profundamente en el tema pero ahora que es mas desconfiada no puede pasar eso de sapercibido, se prometió a si misma descubrir que escondía esa traidora, de una u otro forma.

Detuvo en seco sus pensamientos al llegar al sótano, la habitación en la que nadie mas que ella podía ingresar, era su lugar de prueba y simplemente con quien practicaba no vería nunca mas la luz del día así como a ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella, en la practicas o torturas de vez en cuando, y por supuesto para alimentarla, no podía permitir tampoco que muriera de hambre o sed, a ella le esperaba algo peor, mucho peor.

Continuara...


	3. Inocente

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3: Inocente.

La puerta se abrió con intensa fuerza, a la joven se le llenaron inevitablemente los ojos de lágrimas, su tortura comenzaría en ese instante, suspiró con resignación al ver el rostro de la dictadora, ésta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro se acercó a la rubia, fijó su vista en las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas, lo lastimadas que se encontraban le indicó que había intentado escapar, de nuevo, sin éxito claro está, jamas se liberaría de su prisión, no viva al menos.

—Con que tratando de escapar nuevamente— dijo de manera burlona —Entiendelo de una buena vez— acercó su rostro al de la rubia, manteniendo la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado para estar a la misma altura y con una mezcla de burla y maldad habló —Jamas saldrás de acá— suspiró con fingida pena antes de agregar —viva.

Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó por la habitación con una mano en su cintura y la otro delante de su rostro, viendo sus uñas como si no estuviera realmente interesada en la situación pero la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba cosas muy distintas.

—Supongo que sabes qué hago aquí— las lágrimas de la rubia aumentaron junto con la sonrisa de la dictadora —Así es... Vengo a hacer la prueba rutinaria de poderes, nada que no sepas ya.

—Tu no tienes que hacer ninguna prueba, solo lo haces para mi tortura, para tu satisfacción— la reina asintió con descaro ante sus palabras.

—Tienes razón y ya que lo sabes, entonces comencemos— Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición, lista para descargar su nuevo poder sobre la joven.

—Por favor— suplicó —No lo hagas. Ten piedad— Ladybug adoptó de pronto una seriedad macabra y la miró con fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso alguien tuvo piedad de mi?— Preguntó, desbordando de furia —¿Tuviste tu piedad de mi?— el llanto de la muchacha aumentó y Ladybug sonrió —Eso me da la respuesta— y sin siquiera pensarlo o hablar nuevamente disparó su rayo con un grito de júbilo en el proceso situando las palabras "honeycombs" hasta el frágil y muy debilitado cuerpo de la rubia, cubriéndola con miel espesa que causó la inmovilización de todo su ser pegándose a la pared en el proceso, la joven sintió cada hueso de su cuerpo absolutamente frío, como si de hielo se tratara y pronto entendió cual era ese poder exactamente, la, antes espesa miel, se convirtió en roca sólida, tal y como el cemento y el frío cada vez era peor, juntando ésto con el hecho de que su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas apretado, reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que el extraño material por el que estaba cubierta dejó de presionar y enfriar, solamente se detuvo.

—¿Sabes exactamente cual es el poder de la abeja?— Preguntó la dictadora al deleitarse con la expresión de sufrimiento plasmada en el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos azules encendidos a mas no poder estaban llenos de dolor —Simple, la miel se pega al objeto en cuestión y reduce su tamaño, mantiene a lo que sea que esté atrapado en una muy baja temperatura y encerrado, sin posibilidades de salir—suspiró mientras seguía hablando —imagino que haz llegado a la etapa dos: la presión y el frío ya no aumentan— la sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Ladybug hizo que la rubia sintiera un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, su frágil y debilitado cuerpo —Dentro de media hora aproximadamente comenzarás a asfixiarte, tus pulmones no resistirán la presión y poco a poco en un tortuoso periodo te desplomaras— rió con amargura —Pero por fortuna para ti la miel se quiebra en veinte minutos— con su dedo índice indicó el reloj situado en la pared, justo al frente de la joven —si puedes resistir ese tiempo vivirás, y espero que así sea— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del lugar —Porque muero de ansias por usar el cataclismo contigo— sonrió ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de la rubia y suspiró teatralmente —Así deber ser... Hasta la próxima Chloe— se despidió solo para cerrar la puerta con fuerza extra detrás suyo y dirigirse a su próximo objetivo: los rebeldes.

Pero algo desvió su camino, observó a Alix en el pasillo y se dirigió a ella. Su rostro mostraba resignación y al parecer buscaba a la reina, supo con ésto que algo muy malo había sucedido.

—¿Que pasa?— Preguntó Ladybug al ver sus ojos, la reina mantenía una pose intimidante haciendo que su acompañante tragara duro.

—Es... Hawk Moth.

Pollen observaba todo a su alrededor, miró sus manos y no se sorprendió al notar su apariencia humana, aunque si sintió curiosidad y se dirigió hasta, aparentemente, los restos de un vidrio quebrado. Sus setas habían sido reemplazadas por cabello humano, amarillo ademas, sus ojos, antes de insecto color negro y muy profundos, cambiaron a unos de color azul cielo, las antenas desaparecieron y en lugar de sus amarillenta piel ahora era un color bronce tenue. Suspiró, sabia que había cambiado, pues eso es lo que sucede al traspasar su poder a otra persona, un Resshar podía conservar su esencia, aquella que le permitía saber los sentimientos de alguien, o leer los pensamientos una vez que perdía los poderes, pero era todo lo que podía mantener, los cambios físicos son los primeros en aparecer y en lugar de tener características animales pasaba a ser un simple mortal, o al menos en el exterior, el Resshar pierde totalmente sus habilidades y debe adaptarse a ser humano, en todos los sentidos, pero lo que a Pollen le entristecía aun mas es pensar que quien tendría esos poderes ahora solamente los utiliza para el mal, sabia que ésto jamas se había practicado en la historia; que una persona conservara tanto poder. Suspiró una vez mas antes de recordar algo muy importante, buscó con sus manos en su cabello, encontrándolo suelto y sin su peineta, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, su identificación, otorgada al nacer, que aclaraba el ser un Resshar había sido arrebatado por la dictadora, esa identificación costó la vida de sus padres, pues cuando un nuevo ser como ella nace los padres deben dar su vida para hacer espacio a la del bebé sin embargo antes de que el sacrificio se lleve a cabo ambos padres le otorgan un regalo que el destino, a su vez, les entregó a ellos el mismo momento en el que supieron que no tendrían un humano, en su caso la peineta de abeja que la representaba, la identificaba y era lo único que tenia de sus padres. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró su vista, encontrando a Tikki tras de si, la chica parecía comprenderla, tenia en su mirada pintada la frase: "Todo va a estar bien". Ambas se abrazaron, buscando consuelo propio.

—Muchos hemos pasado por ésto, pero detendremos a Ladybug y todo estará bien— Susurró, la rubia sintió la comunicación mutua y se reconfortó un poco, después de unos minutos transcurridos Tikki acabó con el silencio... —¿Como sucedió?— Preguntó la pelirroja y a Pollen inevitablemente le atravesó una corriente eléctrica.

Flash Back.

Ese día tenia algo diferente, la Resshar lo podía sentir, el aire incluso daba escalofrío, por esa razón decidió ir hasta el escondite, sabia que si el ambiente así se encontraba era porque algo malo se avecinaba, quizá la dictadora estaba suelta, haciendo desastre. Con forme ese pensamiento llegó a su mente sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, uno que hizo que sus piernas flaqueran y perdiera el equilibrio, giró con rapidez, utilizando sus reflejos, cuando vio una navaja ir directamente hacia ella, pero no entendió porque la reina sonrió con suficiencia al notar que el arma dio al suelo y no a ella, o al menos hasta que sintió su vista nublada, solo para segundos después tener el yoyo de Ladybug rodeando su cuerpo entero, la chica, en un acto de defensa, intentó soltar sus brazos consiguiendo en cambio tener pequeñas cortadas en los mismos.

La abeja supo en ese instante que estaba perdida pero no podía rendirse tan fácil, decidió que era momento de utilizar su poder, sin embargo, al lanzarlo contra la dictadora ésta lo esquivó de un ágil salto, Pollen se lanzó sobre ella, tomándola desprevenida le agarró por la parte trasera de su cuerpo, justo en la espalda baja y la estrelló contra un gran árbol, se acercó a ella, (ya tirada en el suelo), y dio una patada en el estómago, seguida de otra y ésta, a su vez, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza directo de parte de la Resshar cuando, en un fallido intento de dejar inconsciente a la reina, tomó su cabello y estrelló su cabeza en el frío y sólido suelo, sin embargo el siguiente ataque lanzado no fue precisamente de parte de la abeja, la reina lanzó una nueva navaja a un costado de su contrincante mientras ésta se cacheteaba mentalmente al darse cuenta de que esas armas soltaban un humo casi invisible ante los ojos humanos que hacían debilitar a la contraparte, se regaño por no haberlo notado antes, sin embargo ésta vez logró visualizar el azul rey tan brillante y el verde esmeralda tan característico del pavo real en las plumas de dicha navaja, pensó que quizá no lo notó por la debilitación que le causó pero ese pensamiento se debilitó cuanto tuvo que, dificultuosamente, esquivar el ataque de la dictadora.

El golpe final se dio cuando la reina atrapó a la debilitada abeja contra un árbol de loto con su yoyo, éste, a su vez, cortó parte del cuerpo de la Resshar, ya que Ladybug había activado, gracias a sus conocimientos adquiridos con el tiempo, un casi microscópico botón situado en su arma que hizo cortante al hilo envuelto ahora alrededor de la abeja.

La debilitación aun en su cuerpo aunado a los cortes cada vez mas profundos en sus brazos y piernas, ya que su traje era casi indestructible y no permitía dañar mas, la chica estaba indefensa, atrapada y cansada, no solo por el efecto del pavo real sino también por haber utilizado su poder, definitivamente su cerebro no coordinaba bien en ese instante, y mas aun cuando sintió su poder ser extraído de su cuerpo lentamente, intentó hablar, moverse pero nada resultó, todo fue en vano, así que cerró sus ojos con resignación teniendo como ultima imagen a la reina en posición de concentración, suspiró, sabia que su vida ahora cambiaría y no era nada positivo.

Fin del Flash Back.

—Eso es horrible!— exclamó Tikki, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

—Lo es, tu tuviste suerte— indicó la rubia, con un pesado suspiro.

—Yo no lo llamaría así— la pelirroja frunció el ceño, recordando aquellos tiempos y suspiró también, giró su vista hacia los brazos de la ex-Resshar y se espantó con lo que vio, si bien Pollen en su historia contó que las heridas dolían demasiado no era igual verlas personalmente —Debemos curarte Pollen— dijo con preocupación —Si Ladybug te hirió con el yoyo mágico entonces debes tener veneno en tu sangre— indicó solo para prácticamente arrastrar a la chica hasta el sofá mas cercano y así poderla sanar.

Anduve deambulando por la cuidad de Paris, aquella que solía ser antes de que todo lo sucedido se llevara a cabo, iluminada por las luces encendidas tal y como el cielo nocturno por las estrellas, todo muy hermoso pero mis pensamientos estaban mezclados en ese momento, no sabia que hacer, después del acto desinteresado en Marinette al ayudarme me fui de su casa, diciendo que después la daría explicaciones, pero Como dar explicación a algo que ni yo entiendo? Simplemente imposible.

Ahora entiendo que Alya me dijo la verdad y las razones que tuvo cuando opuso a la idea de matarla, cuando la defendió, sabia que debía cambiar de plan, sencillamente porque la idea de matar a alguien como ella me aturde, es decir, no soy un asesino, sin embargo, me habría dado mucho placer matar a alguien como Ladybug, una despiadada asesina que se ah apoderado del mundo y ah robado poderes sin importar las consecuencias, por otro lado está el hecho de matar a alguien inocente; esa es otra historia.

Estaba en un dilema grave.

No podía simplemente aparecer en su casa, de nuevo, y decirle que en el futuro será una fría asesina y tirana, gobernará el mundo por la fuerza y hará nuestras vidas una miseria, que yo soy de ese futuro y que, ademas, eh venido a matarla cosa que ya no debo hacer. Entonces ahí, cuando mis pensamientos estaban revueltos y todas las luces a mi alrededor me iluminaban tenuemente supe que si podría matarla pero no quería hacerlo, así que, tomando una apresurada decisión, opté por un plan mas sencillo: Conocerla y verificar si realmente es tan dulce como sus ojos lo indican o si, por el contrario, solo es una faceta, de ser así, la mataría sin dudar pero es una historia muy diferente si era la primera opción.

—¿Como que escapó?— El feroz grito proveniente de lo mas profundo de la garganta de Ladybug resonó en todo el pasillo, un eco se oyó como acompañante a tal eufórico sonido y la joven a la que le era dedicado palideció y solo se resignó a bajar su mirada de la intimidante que tenia al frente para asumir su error, porque ella no era cobarde, ella era todo menos cobarde, eso lo confirmaba hasta con ojos cerrados y confianza ciega.

—Fue un descuido— pronunció lentamente, sintiendo el sudor frío correr por su cuerpo pero antes de que la dictadora soltara otro sofocante grito Yuleka levantó la mirada cruzando su violeta oscuro con el zafiro intenso y lleno de ira —Mi error— admitió por fin, de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, dolor e impacto que le ocasionó girar la cabeza ligeramente y seguido el calor inundó la zona, supo que había sido una bofetada muy acentuada pero no le sorprendió, ya sabia que la reina reaccionaria así.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó?— preguntó a modo de gruñido como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

—Abrí la puerta para darle de comer y en un descuido escapó— su respuesta fue simple, como si ya no le importara, como si lo hecho antes no hubiera sido nada y es que, si tan solo la reina supiera que Yuleka había, de manera intencionada y muy consciente, dejado escapar a Hawk Moth de su prisión por el hecho de que ya no quería ser manipulada y mandada por nadie y creyó ilusamente que esa seria la solución para evitar el viaje en el tiempo de parte de Ladybug la habría matado lenta y tortuosamente, como acostumbraba.

Sin embargo, como la dictadora era ignorante a esa decisión su muerte fue rápida, ni siquiera la misma Yuleka la vio venir pero cuando sintió el fuerte golpe contra la pared mas cercana que le causó un fuerte mareo y siendo esa la razón por la que sangre salia de manera abundante de su boca supo que la reina no tendría piedad y, de hecho, así fue; solamente bastó un par de minutos y su yoyo sobre su cuello, afilado en las cuerdas, había acabado con la vida de la muchacha, dejando su cuerpo inerte a un lado de la reina y la cabeza girando hacia el contrario hasta detenerse en la pared próxima, Ladybug tomó su ensangrentado yoyo y lo guardó nuevamente, observó a su víctima y sonrió al ver sus desorbitados ojos abiertos a mas no poder, el miedo reflejado en ellos le dio cierta satisfacción, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo se dirigió al baño, simplemente a limpiar la sangre regada en su rostro y manos a consecuencia de la abrupta e improvisada decapitación.

Definitivamente Yuleka fue una joven con suerte, de haberse la reina enterado de su traición su muerte habría sido lenta, quizá demasiado, con torturas insoportables y gritos rebosando la habitación.

—¿Entonces... ¿Que es un Resshar?- preguntó la chica a mi lado.

Una vez mas me encontraba aquí, en su balcón, después de estar un tiempo aproximado de una semana siguiéndola pude notar que sus intenciones no son malas, de hecho es una muy buena persona y es algo que me inquieta.

—Mejor dime... ¿Como es tu vida Marinette?— ella me lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—Pero, antes responde, ¿Como sabes donde vivo? ¿Porque me sigues? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? y ¿Porque quieres saber de mi vida?— habló tan de prisa que estuve a punto de perderme.

—Marinette, un Resshar se apega a una persona desde el primer momento en que la ve— mentí mientras me acercaba a ella y sonreía ante su rostro de confusión —Es una elección al azar.

—¿Y ahora que?— preguntó de manera sorprendida —¿Estarás conmigo siempre— y lo siguiente después de sus palabras me pareció muy tierno, porque el hermoso sonrojo que cubrió su rostro fue inesperado.

—No— respondí inmediatamente —Pero... Digamos que estaré aquí de vez en cuando, así que... Dime; ¿Como es tu vida exactamente?— dije al tiempo que ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, en una posición relajada, aparentemente

—Ahora tengo una preocupación en la cabeza Sr...— y la seña que me hizo me dio a entender que había olvidado presentarme.

—Lo siento; olvidé presentarme... Soy Chat Noir— dije.

—Muy bien, Chat Noir, mi amiga Alya está desaparecida desde hace ya un tiempo y...— su semblante se notó preocupado —la eh buscado al igual que su familia pero no la encontramos. ¿Tu... Quizás, nos podrías ayudar?

—Tu amiga esa, ¿Es muy importante para ti?- pregunté con fingido desinterés.

—Si— suspiró y luego se sentó en su cama haciendo que yo notara el hecho de que estábamos ahora en su habitación —Debo dormir— mencionó y me regaló una dulce sonrisa que me deslumbró —Hasta luego— se despidió y yo sonreí solo para dirigirme fuera de su habitación.

—Hasta luego Marinette, prometo hacer algo por tu amiga— respondí en un susurro mientras me marchaba.

Continuará...

Hola como estan? Que tal esta quedando? Por favor dejen comentarios los leere con gusto.


	4. Hawk Moth

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4: Hawk Moth.

Corría con desesperación, alejándose de todo, desde el instante en el que la celda fue abierta y la muchacha le indicó que saliera lo mas pronto posible supo que era muy afortunado, Ladybug lo había tenido por tanto tiempo encerrado que ya no recordaba nada del exterior, era un zombie, un títere que la dictadora manejaba a su antojo, cada día era una tortura pero ya sabia que todo estaría bien, o al menos eso pensó.

Los aleteos incesantes de una mariposa negra casi por completo en la cual se podía admirar en la superficie de ambas alas franjas moradas, un morado escandaloso que solo le daban un toque algo macabro, rondaba por el camino que seguía aquel hombre cansado y con falta de aire que detuvo su carrera para respirar un poco, pero mientras su acelerado pulso volvía a la normalidad la mariposa se fundió en la desgastada y sucia corbata roja en su pecho, sus azules ojos se paralizaron, ya no mostraban emoción alguna, el akuma había inundado su cuerpo por completo, ahora la dictadora tenia poder sobre él sin remedio alguno, sin embargo, en lugar de darle poderes para cumplir sus caprichos tuvo una idea mejor: Transferirle dolor muy lentamente.

Gabriel cayó de a poco al suelo, con sus manos presionando su estómago por instinto, como si ese acto calmara su dolor, aunque sabia que era inútil ya que la realidad le golpeaba tan fuerte como las vibraciones en su cuerpo: Ladybug le estaba matando desde la distancia

La reina había localizado sin mucho esfuerzo al inútil y ahora estaba haciéndolo pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, suspiró al sentir como el dolor atravesaba de pies a cabeza a aquel hombre y sonrió con sombría al notar su pulso acelerado, gracias a que ambos mantenían en común aquel poder en sus venas ella podía saber como se sentía él en ese momento, parte, una parte muy pequeña de su dolor llegaba al cuerpo de la reina y, de igual manera, a aquel hombre le sucedía lo mismo, podía sentir la satisfacción de Ladybug en cada mínimo movimiento. Y eso era aun mas torturador que el hecho de que su sangre en ese momento dejara de circular lentamente y sus pulmones capturaran menos oxigeno a cada segundo.

Se estaba asfixiando sin nada que hacer pero el aire que respiraba, cada vez menos abundante, era doloroso, cada que inalaba sentía su cuerpo temblar, era como si le estuvieran absorbiendo por dentro, succionando, y de hecho, así era. La dictadora hacia ya un tiempo había descubierto como utilizar mas a fondos los poderes de Nooroo, muy eficazmente logró descifrar un par de cosas, entre éstas que poseía la capacidad de torturar hasta la muerte a alguien, causar dolor físico y manipular a la persona hasta incluso provocar un suicidio. Para Hawk Moth decidió tener preparada una muerte lenta y asfixiante, de todas formas, él no pensó en como se sentirían sus padres cuando el humo exalado rebosaba sus pulmones, él no tuvo consideración de ello.

Poco a poco el aire fue disminuyendo hasta que aquel hombre no pudo hacer mas que cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que exhalaba la última bocanada de oxígeno, la vida para él había acabado en tan solo minutos, minutos que le parecieron años, los mas largos y horribles minutos de su vida fueron uno de los mas satisfactorio para Ladybug, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado tenerlo de frente y peñiscar con un alicate o una pinza cada uno de sus dedos hasta quitárselos por completo, le hubiera gustado quitarle los ojos con cualquier objeto punzante, le hubiera gustado cortar sus labios con el mas afilado cuchillo que encontrara solo para después hacer un corte ligeramente grande en la parte baja de su estomago y muriera desangrado, posicionado de cabeza, sin embargo, era suficiente con esa muerte, de todas formas había recibido ya muchas torturas que lo hacían gritar de manera eufórica, desesperada, gritos que complacían los oídos de Ladybug como si de una melodía se tratara.

¡Rayos!, era una maldita psicópata ¡Y lo peor era que le gustaba! Por otro lado estaba ese molesto chillido que le decía, no; le gritaba, que se detuviera, que aun había tiempo de remediar todo, pero su corazón a cada latido que daba estaba mas herido, mas lastimado, sentía su piel arder cada que alguien moría frente a sus ojos, cada que asesinaba sentía disfrute en sus actos y ella sabia que eso no estaba bien, sin embargo, no podía detenerse y es ahí cuando ella nota que si es mala, pero sabe que la obligaron a serlo y no se arrepiente, o al menos eso hace hasta que la molesta voz vuelve y todo en sí se revuelca. Como un circulo vicioso.

Ella simplemente no puede echarse para atrás, ya no, no puede detenerse y sinceramente gran parte de su ser, así como le pide a gritos que se detenga, le dice que continúe, y el disfrutar de la muerte ajena, de ver reflejado el dolor y la vida yedonse en los ojos de la otra persona, la hace notar que ya no hay vuelta atrás, su corazón se pudrió junto con su vida en aquel nefasto pasado que le tocó vivir.

¿Hawk Moth? Él solo fue el comienzo, simplemente una piedra en el zapato que ya eliminó, pero no es exactamente todo, y es que, recordar el pasado, SU pasado, solo le hace hervir la sangre, «Por suerte» se dijo «ya todo aquello quedó atrás»

—¡Manón deja eso!— el grito proveniente de la garganta de Marinette llamó mi atención pero de inmediato sonreí al notar porqué gritaba.

La pequeña niña corría por toda la habitación con algo en su mano que no alcancé a detectar muy bien y Marinette estaba detrás de ella con insistencia, intentando, en vano, hacer que la traviesa pequeña no hiciera un desastre en su decorado cuarto. Sonreí al ver la escena...

Después de tres horas de estar sentado sin hacer nada mas que ver como la futura tirana hacia milagros para detener las travesuras de una niña de cinco años, sin éxito debo agregar, quedé aun mas fascinado de lo que, puedo admitir en voz alta, ya estaba con ella.

—Se que estás ahí Chat, te vi hace un rato— habló la chica en voz mas alta de lo normal mientras recogía las cosas tiradas por el 'angelito' de hace unos momentos, tuve que entrar a la habitación cuando escuché aquello.

—¿Sabes? No tienes que llegar así— dijo y se volteó para mirarme —Aun no entiendo muy bien porqué me sigues a todos lados pero... Se que lo haces así que no tienes porqué esconderte— mencionó y yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?— dije y continué cuando ella logró asentir con distracción —¿Eres feliz?— de inmediato Marinette me miró con intriga.

—Claro que lo soy Chat Noir, ¿Porque no lo seria?

—Solo es... Curiosidad.

—Y dime gatito... ¿De donde vienes?— me asusté un poco ante su pregunta, pero sonreí igualmente.

—Muy bien, veo que eres bastante curiosa pequeña, hagamos algo; yo te respondo a todo lo que me preguntes pero tu me cuentas todo de tu vida, ¿Hecho?— ella pareció dudar un poco al principio pero luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía como forma de cerrar el trato. Inmediatamente sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, algo placentero pero nuevo, y debo admitir que la calidez que me embargó en ese momento con aquel simple rose me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Como en mucho tiempo no había hecho.

Otros dos días habían pasado ya, dos días que para mi habían sido como horas. Después de cerrar el trato con la chica de ojos azules, ella fue por galletas y leche alegando que de ese modo seria mas fácil charlar y el tiempo que estuvimos sentados en el piso cubierto por la alfombra rosa de su habitación se hizo cálido, de un momento a otro estábamos riendo y bromeando.

Pude descubrir que Marinette no solo era dulce y amable, sino una chica talentosa, asombrosa y divertida, aunque en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de tomarla de sus pequeños brazos para evitar su caída porque así lo sentí, jamas había visto a alguien utilizar su cuerpo con tanta intensidad al hablar, hacer expresiones con su rostro de esa forma o vivir las emociones de la anécdota contada mientras recordaba el momento en cuestión.

Oh, ella es increíble.

Y eso me tiene aquí, de tejado en tejado y procurando no ser visto estoy siguiéndola, la escuché mencionar que daría un paseo pero me pareció peligroso que saliera de noche, sola. Supuse que igual me vería pues es muy perspicaz y siempre me pilla, pero, por extraño que parezca, aun no me ah visto y lo sé porque cada cuanto tiempo voltea hacia cualquier lugar, supongo que debe sentir mi presencia... Mis pensamientos pararon de inmediato al ver tres calles antes de donde se encontraba Marinette a un joven caminar hacia ella, mas que un joven parecía un delincuente común. Pero lo que mas llamó mi atención de aquel tipejo era su mirada, su vista fija en las caderas de mi chica, con un rastro de malicia en ella. Claramente pude sentir su energía, llena de maldad pero también había algo mas que me hizo perder la cabeza.

Cuando aquel hombre cruzó en la misma esquina que Marinette y noté como apresuraba el paso me acerqué allí, pero para cuando estaba al frente ellos, para ése momento el desconocido tenia acorralada en la pared a mi niña mientras le decía que coperara y tomaba sus delicadas manos con brusquedad. Algo en mi explotó en aquel instante

—Sueltala— grité mientras ponía mi barra al frente, apuntandolo por la espalda.

—¿O que harás?— dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y apuntaba a la garganta de Marinette.

—¡Chat!— exclamó ella mientras intentaba inútilmente forcejear con el hombre.

Me fue muy fácil poder desarmar al muy... Canalla. Un solo golpe con mi bastón en su hueca cabeza fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, y lo siguiente que noté fue a una aterrada Marinette, temblorosa y llena de pánico que parecía en cualquier momento flaquear. Me conmovió la imagen de esa chica sonrojada, con la respiración agitada, sus bellos ojos cristalizados y la expresión de horror cruzando su rostro.

Tuve que atraparla cuando sus piernas de debilitaron y en marcha decidida me fui de ese lugar con ella entre mis brazos, dejando atrás a ese idiota que se atrevió a tocar a mi chica.

Oh, si tan solo Marinette no estuviera tan mal, lo mataría.

De un momento a otro llegué a aquel conocido balcón, entré por la trampilla y me dirigí inmediatamente a su cama dejándola allí como si de un frágil cristal se tratara. Observé atento como sus lágrimas llenaban todo su delicado rostro y no pude evitar posar mis manos sobre éste para limpiar el mojado rastro.

—G-gracias, de no haber sido por ti— habló y sus lágrimas aumentaron al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, abrazándome de manera cálida.

Casi de inmediato correspondí su abrazo y sentí nuevamente la corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Fue demasiado pronto cuando se separó pero me recompuso el hecho de que tenia una dulce sonrisa plasmada es su rostro.

—Duerme, ¿Si?— susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello y los zafiros que ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos me miraron con intensidad al tiempo que su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo, no pude evitar quedarme enganchado en su mirada.

Minutos después observé pacientemente como sus párpados se cerraron lentamente para caer en un sueño profundo, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ella y tomé la cobija para cubrirla. Fijé mi vista en ella, su apacible respiración y el rastro de lágrimas debajo de sus ojos, sin embargo, no puedo negar que la chica es absolutamente hermosa y tierna.

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, observando su rostro y detallando cada centímetro de si mientras mi corazón latía en una acelerada carrera y el recuerdo de aquel abrazo inundaba mis pensamientos, que lo noté.

Simplemente el odio que sentía por Ladybug en un principio se quedó allí, en aquella terrible tirana, pero la chica que tengo al frente me hace sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado por nadie...

Porque oficialmente puedo admitir que mi misión no podrá ser completada: La chica de ojos azules me a cautivado sin remedio alguno.

Tikki caminaba inquietamente a lo largo del angosto pasillo, miró nuevamente al, aparentemente, tranquilo hombre sentado a su derecha y suspiró antes de sentarse nuevamente.

—¿Está seguro Maestro?— preguntó solo para recibir a cambio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Muy seguro, debes ir con Alya y avisarle.

—Está bien— aceptó aun algo dudosa pero se puso en pie y con marcha decidida y cautelosa se dirigió al palacio.

Continuará...

Nota: se que el capi es algo corto pero fue lo que salió. Respecto al capitulo anterior, quien murió fue Yuleka pero antes de eso me equivoqué y nombré fue a Alix, pues fue eso 'Una Equivocación' Alix sigue vivita y coleando, lo siento.

Por cierto éste fanfic está dedicado a alguien cuya identidad diré solo en el último capi. Espero les esté gustando, gracias por leer.

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


	5. Rojo Sangre

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5: Rojo sangre.

—Muy bien— habló de pronto cuando la puerta fue abierta sin ninguna delicadeza. Los jóvenes atados situados en la blanca pared supieron de inmediato que era el momento, la hora. La tortura que se les avecinaba no iba a ser nada piadosa, al contrario, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a soportarla. Nunca dirían nada, sin importar qué les hicieran.

—Hola señorita mala cara— dijo el joven de ojos verdes y su voz de manera burlona y desafiante volvió a sonar —¿Ya quieres hacernos hablar?— la reina hizo una señal de triunfo y sonrió con sombría mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Traiganlo— ordenó con voz imponente solo para recibir como respuesta a dos muchachos entrando en la pequeña, húmeda y blanca habitación.

La pequeña mesa trasladada por dos de los tantos sirvientes de la reina traía consigo diferentes tipos de armas, y, por lo que pudieron ver, todas y cada una de ellas aseguraba un agudo dolor intenso por muchas y largas horas.

—Tu— dijo la tirana señalando al mas alto de ambos asistentes —Te quedas— ordenó, el joven solo alcanzó a asentir mientras daba un paso al frente.

—Usted dirá— mencionó pero la fría y malévola mirada que le lanzó aquella mujer le hizo sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era tomado a la fuerza por Ladybug y ser amarrado en una camilla especial que tenían allí, la mujer le colocó una mordaza en la boca y dejó cada extremidad inmovilizada al tiempo que tomaba una pinza de la pequeña mesilla. Dirigió su atención a aquel joven atado cuya mirada solo mostraba terror y sonrió con malicia, los hermosos ojos azules tenían reflejado la satisfacción.

—Ustedes serán testigos de como ésta víctima es torturada hasta la muerte— suspiró con dramatismo y posó su mirada en Plagg y Bubbler que tenían su vista centrada en el joven —Pero... Pueden detenerlo si me dicen donde se esconde el viejo

Seguidamente de esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte quejido producido por la afilada pinza clavada en el brazo derecho del chico, Ladybug miró nuevamente la mesilla. Sacó con lentitud aquella arma enterrada en la piel y una vez fuera del todo presionó el pequeño botón rojo superior, lo siguiente observado por todos fue que las puntas, aparentemente unidas, del metal se separaron, formando una pequeña aspa que pronto comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante, y, a pesar de ser de un tamaño bastante reducido, era intimidante. Así lo siguiente oído por ellos fue un agudo grito de dolor que aun ni la prenda puesta en su boca pudo detener, justo al momento que la reina enterraba nuevamente el arma, solo que ésta vez no fue una de sus extremidades; Exactamente en el pómulo. Allí clavó el filoso metal de manera demandante, con fuerza y entusiasmo.

La sangre no tardó en ser derramada desde el refinado rostro del joven hasta parte de su cuerpo, manchando su ropa pero aquel suceso era opacado con el estruendoso sonido proveniente de sus labios y el horror plasmado en su mirada. Ladybug sonrió no por la escena que ella estaba causando, sino por el sudor frío que recorrió el rostro de Bubbler en ese instante. Supo entonces que él era el mas débil, debía aprovechar eso.

—Éste joven era muy leal— comenzó mientras se dirigía hasta la mesilla y colocaba el arma nuevamente —El muy tonto creía que siendo así yo no le haría nada. Lástima, sus padres recibirán la trágica noticia de la muerte su hijo— frunció los labios y sus ojos mostraron falsa preocupación —Son buenas personas, les dolerá mucho.

La tirana tomó entre sus manos una navaja, y con lentitud comenzó a pasarla a lo largo de la ropa, desgarrandola en el proceso, una vez la parte superior estuvo liberada de aquella prenda pasó aquel frío metal por el lugar, un escalofrío rodeó al muchacho mientras los rasguños se hacían notables cada vez con mas intensidad hasta que vio la sangre recorrer su abdomen con frecuencia, nuevamente se escuchó un quejido.

—Si tan solo ustedes dijeran donde está el viejo de una vez por todas, yo podría liberarlo— mencionó mientras paraba el tortuoso camino que había adoptado y miraba de nuevo a los jóvenes, en especial al moreno quien a cada segundo parecía mas y mas horrorizado. Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

—Bien, entonces... Continuemos— dijo solo para después pasar aquel metal frío y afilado por el rostro del joven con intensidad dejando marcas en su camino y quitando trozos de piel por el proceso.

El rojo en el rostro de aquel muchacho era cada vez mas preocupante pero no como para llegar a matar, Ladybug tomó entre sus peligrosas manos un pequeño bote con agua a su lado izquierda. Hidrógeno contenido en un frasco tapado a una temperatura bastante alta como para dejar ampollas pero no lo suficiente como para asesinar era lo que tenia entre sus manos. De un impulso lanzó el liquido a las extremidades inferiores del joven torturado y fue en ese instante que no solo sus gritos se escucharon inundando la habitación sino también los quejidos y pequeños lamentos de parte de los espectadores a quienes les había caído porciones del agua en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos.

La reina sonrió ante la escena y en un acto nada delicado de su parte quitó la mordaza puesta en los labios del muchacho para permitirle hablar.

—Por favor— susurró.

—No me lo pidas a mi- miró acusadoramente a los jóvenes atados —Ellos son los culpables d...— se interrumpió al escuchar los toquidos en la puerta. Suspiró con exasperación mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Con fuerza y rudeza abrió la metálica apertura. Definitivamente se sorprendió de quien estaba del otro lado; Alguien que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo, así que poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando de forma obvia se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Que quieres?— preguntó de manera exasperada y tosca.

—¿Tikki, que haces aquí?— susurró la morena mientras se agachaba para ver a la pequeña joven de ojos azules.

—El maestro me informó que debía venir, no tengo mucho tiempo solo debo decirte que te tienes que comunicar con Chat, debes decirle que busque a Fu del pasado— dijo igual susurrando.

—¿Para qué?

—Al parecer Chat Noir no a asesinado a Marinette y según el maestro necesita respuestas para poder completar la verdadera misión.

—¿Verdadera misión? ¿De que estás hablando Tikki?— de inmediato la pelirroja se puso de pie y asintió.

—Lo siento, solo eso me dijo. Comunicate con Chat, quizá él tenga la respuesta— y con eso dicho se marchó, solo para dejar a una confundida Alya.

—¿Entonces irás?— escuché que decía mi chica por teléfono a quien sea que esté del otro lado de la linea mientras me daba un plato repleto de galletas y me regalaba una sonrisa.

—Lo se... Pero no tengo ganas— sonreí al notar como Marinette utilizaba todo su cuerpo mientras hablaba, como si de verdad la vieran en éste momento —Si. Adiós— y colgó justo al momento que me miraba con adquisición.

—Chat... ¿Donde te quedas cuando no estás aquí?— preguntó de repente, estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuché el titileo proveniente de mi bastón, supe que era una llamada pero me sorprendió de quien.

Wifi.

De inmediato me levanté de mi lugar y haciéndole una seña a mi pequeña salí de su habitación para contestar la llamada.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Como lograste comunicarte Wifi?— hablé a prisa escondido en un callejón que encontré frente a la panadería, justo al salir para que mi princesa no escuchara. El holograma que proyectó mi bastón mostró el rostro y parte de los hombros de mi compañera, ella parecía no tener mucho tiempo y de vez en cuando miraba hacia todos lados.

—Escucha, el maestro Fu manda a que lo busques, es decir, allá— la miré confundido y ella se apresuró a decir: "Busca a Fu del pasado. El te dará las explicaciones que necesitas".

—Alya, espera— dije con desesperación, sin embargo, para ese momento la llamada había sido finalizada.

Miré hacia el balcón de Marinette, respiré con pesadez y me dediqué a cumplir lo pedido. Wifi dijo que él tendría la respuesta... Entonces encontremosla.

—¿Se lo hiciste saber?— preguntó el hombre mayor a la pelirroja, ésta solo asintió con lentitud, un pequeño 'gracias' fue su respuesta solo para seguidamente fundirse en un silencio largo y pesado, que fue roto por la ex-resshar cuya mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en el pasado.

—Maestro, dígame. Cuando Ladybug llegó hasta mi, ¿Ya tenia el corazón lleno de odio?— preguntó con tristeza.

—Hace muchos años que a esa joven se le pudrió el alma, no puedo decir que comprendo su comportamiento pero después de todo lo sucedido, supongo que tiene una buena razón para querer que le teman— suspiró cuando la pelirroja bajó la mirada con pesar —Cuando ella llegó a ti, desde antes ya había tomado aquella devastadora decisión... Lo siento— terminó con una sonrisa ligera, no realmente de felicidad sino mas bien de consuelo.

—Está bien. Espero que Chat Noir pueda arreglar todo esto

—Y lo hará— aseguró el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tikki se marchó de aquel lugar con sigilo y precaución, fijándose que nadie estaba cerca. Ella podía jurar que cuando conoció a Marinette sintió una energía positiva en ella, no había nada de malo con ésa chica humilde y dulce que encontró y a la que dio alojo. La pelirroja recuerda claramente como fue que la conoció, aquella descuidada y sucia muchacha de tan solo dieciséis años aproximadamente deambulaba sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de Paris, siempre la veía a la distancia, pues la ex-resshar le encantaba pasearse por ahí sin ser vista.

De un momento a otro la andrajosa y, aparentemente, solitaria chica ya hablaba con ella, pasaron de un simple saludo a una amistad fuerte y llena de 'sinceridad', o al menos por parte de Tikki así era, porque la muchacha de ojos azules siempre tramó aquella trampa, la pelirroja no se considera alguien con suerte solo por el simple hecho de que le hayan robado sus poderes cuando estaba dormida, sin ningún tipo de violencia o agresión, de hecho ella se considera desdichada porque el dolor físico no es absolutamente nada comparado con el sufrimiento emocional.

Porque ella sinceramente consideraba a Marinette una buena amiga, alguien a quien le dio alojo y un hogar cuando lo necesitaba, sin ningún interés propio mas que amistad. Pero su corazón se rompió aquella mañana fatídica, cuando despertó sus poderes ya no estaban y había en su lugar un sitio vacío y un alma rota. Semanas después de ese suceso se corre la noticia: "Alguien ah estado atacando Paris" y... luego de un tiempo medianamente largo, "El mundo ah caído en manos de una desconocida mujer". La pelirroja recuerda claramente como el siguiente que se quedó sin poderes fue Hotk Moth, quien ya le había arrebatado su magia a Nooroo, y tampoco puede olvidar que los Resshar intentaron detenerla.

Vaya que si lo intentaron.

Y todo en absoluto fue inútil, Ladybug era fuerte pues tenia en sus manos uno de los mas poderosos controles de todos, con cada batalla, cada día que pasaba se volvía mas fuerte, mas poderosa, ella jamas olvidará, al igual que el resto del mundo, como las guerras civiles dieron origen al caos entre todo ésto La solución? Sencilla; las tropas del ejercito LB, equipadas en tecnología nunca antes vista, controlaron las revueltas encerrando a las personas en sus casas, con horarios restringidos, empleos controlados, sin educación e incluso controló las horas en silencio y cuando podían opinar.

Una verdadera tiranía.

La pelirroja estuvo cautiva, escondida al igual que el resto de los Resshar's con o sin poderes. Todos sabían que los únicos con derecho a opinar respecto al mandato o decisiones de la reina eran los miembros del concejal, por el simple hecho de ser personas de confianza para ella, o al menos, tolerables. Fue desde ese punto que a la misma Tikki se le ocurrió la brillante idea de buscar a Plagg, su leal compañero, y juntos fundaron la rebeldía, aunque para ese entonces Ladybug tenia control de todo el mundo, y sus planes habían sido culminados.

O eso pensó Tikki, hasta que notó a la reina de todos lo males, sus intenciones no paraban solamente en dominar el mundo, sino en tener el poder absoluto: A la tirana no le importaba nada mas que eso, y solo lo conseguiría si encontraba a Plagg. Pero la sorpresa de la pelirroja fue mayor cuando su pelinegro compañero le presentó a alguien de confianza, un amigo de hace un largo tiempo ya, el cual tuvo una gran idea.

Tikki no pudo evitar recordar cuando aquel joven rubio de ojos esmeralda llegó a la rebeldía, decidido y lleno de ideas, dispuesto a todo para vencer a la tirana pues, según lo que él le contó, su madre falleció en la guerra civil que todo el asunto con la reina ocasionó. Supo para ese entonces que el chico era una buena persona pero le escalofrió el hecho de que el joven tuviera tanto odio por su ex-amiga. La pelirroja recuerda claramente esos tiempos, el rubio tenia disposición pero no el talento. Así que, después de un largo tiempo de pruebas y entrenamientos, Plagg decidió por su propia cuenta traspasarle el poder a aquel muchacho en el que confiaba ciegamente, Tikki supo que su compañero tomó la decisión correcta cuando el maestro Fu llegó a sus vidas, y confirmó el gran corazón que tenia aquel muchacho, antes Adrien y ahora Chat Noir. Con su traje negro y cabello despeinado. Sus características de gato indudablemente eran la mejor parte

Oh, a la pelirroja le hubiera encantado que su amistad con la reina hubiera sido igual de fuerte. Con tanta confianza.

Tampoco la ex-resshar puede olvidar como la seguridad de aquel rubio subió niveles junto con su ego cuando obtuvo aquellos poderes, ella no conoce a nadie mas en el mundo que estando en un momento critico pueda hacer una broma, muy mala debe agregar, al respecto. Aunque esas características fueron desapareciendo de él cuando el plan estuvo en marcha. Oh, el plan.

Y es imposible olvidar ese plan, el que están ejecutando aun. Chat Noir tendría que ganar la confianza de Ladybug como un simple empleado, sin dejar a la reina detectar sus poderes, y claro, fue mucho mas fácil cuando encontró a Alya, al parecer ella había sido una persona de confianza para la reina en el pasado, por lo que la tenia de doncella, sin embargo, la chica, ahora apodada Wifi, estaba mucho mejor informada y no precisamente por lealtad a la reina. Así que cuando la astuta joven notó que Chat Noir no era solo parte de la resistencia sino su líder, decidió unirse y gracias a ella el jefe pasó a ser de un simple empleado a la mano derecha de la reina.

Lo que lo volvió frío y distante, Tikki piensa que es por el hecho de tener que lidiar con una persona que odia, cada día y a cada hora.

Simplemente debe ser horrible.

Claro que todo éste complicado plan hubiera sido reducido fácilmente a asesinar a Ladybug, o al menos esa fue la opinión dada por Nathaniel, pero todos sabían que no era tan sencillo, además de que Chat estaba convencido del hecho de recuperar el daño ocasionado, así que un viaje en el tiempo era la mejor opción. Fue muy sencillo hacerlo gracias a la información dada por el maestro Fu.

Finalmente y después de un largo recorrido la joven pelirroja llegó a su destino: El cuartel. Y con todos esos recuerdos a flor de piel no hizo mas que esperar, al igual que todos allí, a que Chat Noir completara la misión.

Continuará...

Nota: Bueno hice éste capi precisamente para que se revelara un poco mas de los sucesos, de como Tikki conoció a Marinette y también de lo sucedido antes con Adrien y como obtuvo los poderes. Espero les haya aclarado un par de dudas.

Otra cosa, me preguntan por ahí que paso con Adrien. Pues les explico, sucede que nuestro rubio no puede aparecer en éste fic porque Chat es él y se supone que el gato no conoce o conoció a Marinette nunca antes, si pongo a Adrien perdería un poco el sentido y también confundiría a Mari por eso de los sentimientos (quiero aclarar que este fic es mas de acción y 'misterio' que de romance, sin embargo, tendrá lo suyo), aunque no se, puede haber una sorpresa por ahí con la aparición de cierto rubio.

Respecto a lo sucedido con Marinette para que se volviera mala, pronto habrá una aclaración de eso y se revelará porqué ella es así, solo sean pacientes. Sobre las actualizaciones, son cada semana, cada cinco, seis o siete días.

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, los favoritos y demás. Me alegran el día

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


	6. Félix

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6: Félix.

Después de la resumida pero aclaratoria charla que tuve con Alya y la visita al maestro Fu supe la verdad. Y siendo sincero, ahora lo que siento por Ladybug es lástima, no apruebo en absoluto su comportamiento psicótico pero... Jamas le desearía eso a nadie y nunca permitiré que algo como eso le suceda a mi princesa.

—¿Chat?— su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos —¿Donde estabas? Estaba preocupada— y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeando mi cuello al tiempo que entraba a su habitación.

—¿Que sucede princesa? Estoy bien— dije mientras correspondía a su dulce abrazo.

—Es que... Te fuiste de repente— suspiró mientras se separaba ligeramente de mi, vi en sus ojos reflejado la preocupación y me sentí fatal, duré toda la tarde ocupado y olvidé por completo decirle a Marinette que llegaría al rato.

—Es que... Te fuiste de repente— suspiró mientras se separaba ligeramente de mi, vi en sus ojos reflejado la preocupación y me sentí fatal, duré toda la tarde ocupado y olvidé por completo decirle a Marinette que llegaría al rato.

—Lo siento... Estaba algo ocupado, tuve una emergencia— me limité a decir —No es una gatástrofe muy grande la razón de haberme ido— mencioné y sonreí ampliamente al notar como rodó los ojos ante mi juego de palabras —Pero... Tengo que marchar nuevamente, ya es tarde así que...— hablé mientras me acercaba mas al balcón y era seguido por mi niña —Hasta luego princesa— dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano, dejando un pequeño beso en el dorso y guiñaba un ojo, haciendo una semi reverencia en el proceso.

—Espera Chat Noir— mencionó con delicadeza en un pequeño susurro cuando estaba dispuesto a irme —P-puedes quedarte, e-esta noch-he— tartamudeó un poco y cuando di vuelta para ver su hermoso rostro noté lo sonrojada que estaba. Sonreí de medio lado.

—¿Pasar la noche contigo princesa?— insinué con picardía que hizo sonrojar mas a mi chica.

—¡Chat!— exclamó intentando ocultar su rostro sonrosado, inútilmente debo agregar.

—Está bien— puse mis manos al aire, en señal de rendición y me acerqué a ella —Se que éste gato es irresistible así que... ¿Vamos?— pregunté mientras la guiaba adentro de la habitación y ella sonrió con sarcasmo incluido en la mueca.

Y así pasé la primera noche con Marinette, ambos dormidos a lados opuestos de la cama, aunque cuando desperté al día siguiente noté que estábamos tan cerca como para abrazarnos y no pude evitar pensar en lo embriagado que me sentía entre sus brazos. Simplemente porque a cada minuto que pasaba quería estar mas cerca de mi princesa, pero sabia que eso era imposible. Pronto vendría el momento de decirle la verdad, toda la verdad y cuando ese instante llegue, sé qué pasará exactamente.

—Mmm, hola. ¿Estoy bien y tu?— habló con sarcasmo aquel joven del otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy ocupada Felix— contestó la reina después de voltear los ojos exageradamente.

—Debo hablar contigo... Es sobre el rebelde— y de inmediato la reina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—Espera en el despacho, tengo que terminar con ésto— indicó para luego dirigirse hasta la mesa nuevamente, sin embargo, antes de poder dar el próximo movimiento un golpe seco se escuchó y fue en ese instante que Ladybug notó el gran hueco en el pecho del joven torturado.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de parte Bubbler y la fría mirada de Plagg estaban dirigidos hacia la víctima ahora muerta, pero Ladybug... Su rostro reflejaba ira hacia el rubio.

—¿Que haz hecho imbécil?— gritó hacia Félix quien sonreía con sombría y sostenía entre sus manos el arma aun apuntando al joven.

—Dijiste que lo único que impedía nuestra charla era esa cosa atada allí, ¿No? Pues bien, ya está. Ahora vámonos— sin dejar tiempo a las réplicas de parte de la reina la arrastró hasta su propio despacho... Dejando a los jóvenes atados con mezcla de confusión y sorpresa por el trato dado a la tirana.

—¡Eres un maldito!— gritó Ladybug una vez que ambos estuvieron estables y seguido golpeó su rostro con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Plasmando su mano en la blanca piel del joven.

—¡Te hice un favor!— devolvió el grito, aunque quizá un nivel mas bajo. Acomodándose lo desordenado de su saco, que, por un instante, se revolvió en el movimiento dado, suspiró y volvió a hablar —No te iban a revelar nada... ¡No seas tonta!— exclamó.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Que haces aquí?— exigió saber de forma demandante.

—¿Porque dejaste escapar al Resshar Ladybug?— preguntó con un frío semblante. Como era habitual en él.

—Yo no lo dejé escapar... Ademas, ¿A ti que te importa?— respondió de forma tosca casi con odio hacia el muchacho

—Que genio el tuyo— se quejó el rubio al tiempo que se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa —¿Que? ¿Ya olvidaste los viejos tiempos, ¿My Lady?— insinuó solo para después tomar su mano y depositar un beso algo brusco en ella, mirarla a los ojos y sonreír con seducción

—Baboso— nombró la reina arrastrando la repugnancia en sus palabras —Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue algo completamente carnal, placer... ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto... Una dama como tu no tiene ojos para alguien como yo. ¿No es así?— dijo con ira contenida y ella sonrió con satisfacción ante ésto.

Porque muy pocos sabían el profundo sentimiento, casi obsesivo, que guardaba celosamente Felix con la reina. Y el sentir creció mucho mas después de aquella noche en la que compartieron caricias y besos. Claro que de parte de la tirana no había amor ni nada mas que simplemente deseo carnal.

Después de todo, es una simple humana

Sin embargo, Ladybug se arrepintió de aquello el resto de su vida, pues desde entonces el rubio estuvo acosándola sin descanso. Hubiera sido mas fácil simplemente asesinarlo pero no podía negar que el perro era fiel y leal, razón por la que lo puso como líder de tropas en Europa.

No había explicación lógica que le indicara el porque el rubio estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella. Aunque, ya tenia la leve sospecha.

—No hagas drama— dijo con burla, después de todo su maldad era suficiente como para disfrutar de todo sufrimiento, incluso éste -Tu sabias desde un principio lo poco que haz significado para mi

La reina sonreía con satisfacción mientras que el rubio tenia un semblante serio acompañado de su mirada que, por ésta vez, poseía algo de brillo macabro, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y, cuando observó atento las intenciones de ella en marcharse, volvió a sonreír con cinismo.

—¿Ladybug?— pronunció con extraña calma —Recuerda que vengo en representación del consejo Europeo y todos se preguntan que sucedió con el rebelde— fueron esas palabras las que tensaron a la reina

Porque sí, la tirana podría ser muy intimidante, peligrosa e incluso la dueña del mundo, como ella misma había sentenciado, sin embargo, debía tener cuidado. Cinco consejos correspondientes a diferentes continentes en el mundo repleto de peligrosas personas aliados a ella, pero que en cualquier momento o al mas mínimo error podrían ponerse en su contra, y eso es algo que ella no podía permitir.

—¿Que les respondo? ¿Que lo dejaste ir porque desarrollaste sentimientos por él?— habló nuevamente, ésta vez su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la fría expresión de la reina, expresión que para cualquier persona hubiera pasado por alto, sin embargo, Félix era lo suficientemente observador, por no nombrar la obscura obsesión que tenia por la tirana como para conocer cada rasgo de ella, para notar las pupilas dilatadas en su mirada perdida y lo tenso que estaba su inmóvil cuerpo.

—Yo no...— intentó negarlo, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la pequeña carcajada amarga soltada del contrario.

—No mientas. Eso no funciona conmigo My Lady— dijo solo para luego acercarse nuevamente y, utilizando mas brusquedad de lo esperado o necesario, acorraló a la joven en la pared mas cercana, obteniendo con ésto que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos y su parte mas íntima rozara con la femenina.

La diferencia de estatura se notó cuando el rubio bajó su rostro, dejando suaves besos a lo largo del contrario hasta llegar a su cuello donde mordió con delicadeza para luego chupar con fuerza, dejando una marca en su blanca piel y sonriendo ante eso, justo antes de sentir la separación de sus cuerpos al ser empujado por ella unos metros.

—¿Quien te crees?— preguntó de forma tosca —No tienes permitido hacer ésto Félix— sentenció.

—Bueno... Pues, entonces tomaré ésto— señaló su separación y luego la marca aun yaciente en su rostro del golpe anterior —Como una respuesta afirmativa. La junta sabrá las verdaderas razones por las que el rebelde hulló.

Y con esas palabras en sus labios tuvo la disposición de irse, sin embargo, cuando su mano estaba puesta en la manija de la puerta para girarla y salir de aquel lugar oscuro sintió la fina cuerda del yoyo que era el arma de la reina rodear su cuerpo y luego una removida para quedar justo frente a su obsesión personal. Sonrió de lado con ligereza y sombría.

—Recuerda que sé mucho de ti Félix, tu boca debe permanecer cerrada— amenazó y, para su desconcierto, el joven solo sonrió con mas descaro, si es que era posible.

—Haz lo que quieras Ladybug— habló —Mátame si es lo que deseas, pero recuerda todo lo que sé de ti. Todos tenemos secretos sucios, pero tu My Lady, tu tienes una gran lista y ambos sabemos que no te conviene que el consejo se entere de lo que quieres hacer con los Kwamis— la mirada en la reina mostró horror. Realmente no entendía como éste ser podía saber sobre sus planes ¿Tan obsesionado estaba? —Si. Yo lo se todo Ladybug, y esa no es la mejor parte habló de nuevo, ésta vez liberándose del amarre al rededor de su cuerpo que poco a poco se había aflojado.

—T-tu— balbuceó la joven, sin embargo, todas las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, sin poder evitarlo su expresión mostró algo mas que frialdad, dejó ver ante los ojos del contrario el miedo reflejado en ella, y, aunque al joven le sorprendió éste hecho, sonrió con malicia.

—Dejé todo archivado en la Efeish con acceso único a alguien de confianza que lo mostrará al mundo en caso de que yo muera— la sorpresa una vez mas se dejó ver en el rostro de la tirana, que mas bien en éste momento parecía una torpe chica incapaz de esconder sus emociones, débil ante todos. Como lo era en tiempos atrás.

Sintió corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ante esa mención. Ella ahora era Ladybug, no la indefensa de Marinette. Recapacitando ante éste pensamiento su expresión volvió a ser seria, fría y sin emociones. Su voz igualmente sonó de esa forma a los oídos de Félix.

—¿Que es lo que quieres por tu silencio?— pronunció al tiempo que el rubio sonreía con satisfacción contenida.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero preciosa— dijo para luego tomar su cintura con atrevimiento y sonreír con seducción, acercando su rostro al contrario para besarla apasionadamente, cosa que ella correspondió.

Ladybug no estaba dispuesta a revelar sus planes al consejo ni mucho menos, si bien ellos sabían lo sucedido con los Resshar muy distinto era enterarse de sus intenciones para con los Kwamis, no tenia mas opción que complacer al rubio si no quería ser delatada

Y con eso en mente sus caricias se hicieron mas intensas sobre el cuerpo contrario, el beso se profundizó aun mas y fue acorralada nuevamente en la pared próxima sintiendo las manos del joven sobre su cadera, subiendo con lentitud y desesperación a la vez. Para Félix éste momento era el mas esperado en mucho tiempo, podía sentir la corriente eléctrica subir por toda su anatomía a cada caricia, cada beso.

Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello femenino, observando la marca antes hecha y lamiendo el lugar con lentitud, sintiendo en el proceso el escalofrío que inundó el cuerpo de la joven y sonriendo por eso tomó la esbelta y hermosa pierna derecha de ella para colocarla sobre su cadera y sostenerla allí, de esa manera haciendo el contacto intimo mas directo y con desesperación contenida volvió a besar sus labios.

Ésta seria una larga tarde. Ambos lo sabían.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta aun alisando pequeñas, casi inexistentes, arrugas del uniforme azul cielo nocturno que llevaba puesto, viendo sobre su hombro por última vez a la reina acomodando su ropa con expresión seria. Supo en ese instante y viéndola así, que ésta no seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría con Su Lady, pues pronto volvería y no precisamente a compartir un rato con ella, porque Félix Franco estaba decidido a casarse con la reina. Sin importar nada.

—Ladybug— pronunció antes de abrir la puerta en su totalidad para marcharse —El Resshar con el poder del zorro se detectó a las afueras de Paris— informó de forma monótona —Hasta luego Marinette— se despidió de manera un poco mas suave dejando a la joven con un escalofrío cruzando su cuerpo por el nombre antes dicho.

Félix podía ser realmente un estorbo.

Continuara...

Nota: ¿Se esperaban ésto de Félix? XD espero que les esté gustando la historia. Gracias por leer

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


	7. Bridgette nueva infiltrada

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7: Bridgette; nueva infiltrada.

De manera imponente su expresión mostraba frialdad, una seriedad característica de él. El transporte se movía a gran velocidad flotando ligeramente unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo, el piloto automático estaba encendido dejando al muchacho relajado simplemente con su vista fija en la ventana y reviviendo los momentos antes vividos con la dueña de su corazón, sabia perfectamente que la reina sentía algún enfermizo deseo hacia él así como odio puro, aunque no sabia exactamente porqué. De repente a su mente vino la memoria de un recuerdo enterrado en su mente con fuerza. El como conoció a su obsesión personal.

Sus ojos, sus sensuales labios y su hermosa figura, fue lo primero que su vista fijó, y, a pesar de eso, no le pareció demasiado interesante aquella mujer, hasta que por primera vez divisó aquel carácter único tan propio de ella, frialdad y agallas al enfrentarse a lo que sea. Fue entonces que decidió acercarse mas a la reina de forma discreta y poco a poco fue ganando su confianza.

Pero no solo la confianza del rubio fue lo que obtuvo la tirana al conocerlo sino un profundo sentimiento desarrollado al pasar el tiempo. El rubio se dejó llevar por las sensaciones en todo su ser cuando estaba cerca de ella, la corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y el agradable cosquilleo en sus manos cuando si quiera la rozaba, fue así que su obsesión comenzó.

Realmente le hubiera gustado ser correspondido.

Oh, eso hubiera sido fantástico.

Pero cuando logró que la azabache le diera voz de mando suficiente para liderar su primer ejército y declaró sus sentimientos hacia ella supo que un duro rechazo era mucho mas doloroso que la pérdida de su única hermana, cuando las guerras civiles iniciaron. Sin embargo, y aun sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba mal siguió apoyando a la fría mujer en sus planes con el único fin de ganarse su amor.

Con el pasar del tiempo su propio corazón se fue obscureciendo, estando en contacto con la muerte cara a cara todo su semblante en poco o mucho, realmente él no sabría definirlo exactamente, cambió y sus nobles sentimientos se volvieron negros. Al igual que los de Su Lady. Pronto tenia las manos manchadas de sangre y un gran expediente criminal que si, aun estuviera en circulación el sistema de control de delincuencia, lo hubieran penado a muerte por psicopatía mayor.

Y desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo Félix. Aquel muchacho que disfrutaba hacer buenas acciones desde las sombras, sin que nadie supiera, sin llamar la atención para así no tener que dar explicaciones, aquel muchacho cuya seriedad disfrazaba las mas intensas emociones, aquel muchacho que de no haber conocido a su obsesión personal no habría cambiado en absoluto, aquel cuya hermana mayor cuidó y educó en ausencia de su madre. Ese joven se había ido.

Y ya jamas regresaría.

Sin embargo, el rubio no culpaba en absoluto a su reina, pues solo le había abierto los ojos al demostrar que el mundo es cruel y solamente el egoísta triunfa. De esa manera cuando lo sucedido con su hermana era reciente y aun estaba grabado en su piel formándose un dolor intenso Ladybug fue la única que estuvo con él, de una forma cruel y retorcida, pero aun así estuvo ahí. Fue en ese instante que su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho y notó que ella era la luz en su oscuridad, no importa lo psicótico que eso se oyera.

Aunque claro, había alguien mas. La joven muchacha que era su acompañante durante el trabajo en la base Europea día a día, aquella de cabello azulado como la noche con pequeños detalles en violeta, ojos resplandecientes y llenos de vida, pese a toda la situación, y por supuesto su sonrisa radiante como las estrellas. Bridgette.

Al pensar en su nombre el rubio no puede evitar que una serie de recuerdos lo invadieran. Él es perfectamente consciente del interés que tiene ella sobre su persona, aun con todo lo hecho esa muchacha demuestra estar ahí para él, sin importar qué hiciera o como la tratase; realmente no se podía quejar, pues ella era también muy importante para él y le guardaba un profundo cariño, a su modo. El rubio es perfectamente consciente de que, de no haber existido Ladybug, su opción a tomar sin duda hubiera sido ella.

Un sonido melodioso proveniente del portátil instalado en el auto anunció una nueva llamada, cosa que interrumpió los pensamientos del joven. Sus pupilas se dilataron al notar de quien provenía la llamada. Y con la sensación de que quizá a veces si se llaman a las personas con el pensamiento, activó el alta voz anunciando a la chica que tenia su atención

-Félix. El congreso está preguntando por ti- anunció al iniciar su charla

-Encargate mientras llego- respondió con simpleza.

-Pero...- la joven pareció dudar un poco -Sabes que Mia siempre se está entremetiendo y gracias a ella el concejo considera que no soy suficiente para...-

-Deja- interrumpió exasperado el rubio pensando en la mala actitud de alguien con quien tendría que arreglar cuentas- Me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes.

-Gracias- aunque él no estuviera viéndola Bridgette sonreía de forma encantadora -Vendrás pronto?- preguntó de forma un poco impaciente sin poder evitarlo.

-Voy en camino- respondió solo para después colgar la llamada con una improvisada despedida, algo tosca y cortante. La sensaciones en todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la joven le dejaron un amargo en la boca, pensando que esos sentimientos fugaces que aun tenia hacia ella no eran nada comparados a los que sentía hacia Su Lady y justo ahí fue cuando, para descargar un poco la pequeña frustración ademas de ayudar a la joven, decidió contactarse con la de cabellos castaños bajo la única intención de montar una reprimenda por el trato dado a su amiga.

Sus suaves pasos seguían un camino invisible contrario al viento que había en el ambiente. Justo a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí se encontraba. Sonriendo con malicia al pensar en lo obvio que había sido aquel Resshar tonto al estar tan visible y captable ante su imperio. 'Si quiera algo bueno surgió de todo el asunto con Franco' pensó, aun recordando lo sucedido hace ya un rato, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío por ello y suspiró sintiendo lo abatido de su estado de tan solo pensar que ese idiota supiera de sus planes y fuera a revelar algo demás. Sinceramente, ella jamas imaginó cuando lo conoció que seria un dolor de cabeza atormentante, sin embargo, así era y simplemente no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

Ni siquiera la misma reina se imagina la verdadera razón para que ese idiota esté tan peligrosamente obsesionado con ella. Él era el único que la aceptaba aun con su psicótica mente, que había visto todas y cada una de las cicatrices esparcidas en todo su cuerpo, las marcas de guerra y las de un pasado atroz, sin embargo, al joven rubio parecía no importarle. Ella debía admitir que eso le pareció tierno en un principio.

Pero como un fuerte golpe a la realidad vino la revelación a su mente, una historia que no quería repetir. Una conquista a su corazón solo por un juego, realmente la reina no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso nuevamente. Y con eso rondando en su cabeza cerró sus ojos fuertemente al notar que las memorias volvían a su mente y respiró profundo, solo para que cuando los zafiros se abrieran de nuevo el objetivo que había estado buscando estaba frente a sus ojos. Sonrió con malicia al divisar a su contrincante. Es hora de un entrenamiento.

La sonrisa encantadora de una chica en la entrada de la base daba la bienvenida a todos los integrantes, nadie entendía realmente porque esa joven sonreía con tanto entusiasmo cada día. Como si nada realmente pasara. Sin embargo, solo pocos sabían la verdad detrás de esa máscara.

El rubio al que tanto esperaba durante aquella tarde hizo aparición solo veinte minutos después y su sonrisa amplió al sentir su mirada con intensidad sobre ella y como una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro, mueca que reflejaba la alegría de verla.

Solo en ese momento, y sabiendo que ahora tenia libertad suficiente, se dirigió hacia el sótano de su hogar, tomó con manos ansiosas el volante de la nave plateada situada allí y colocó la ubicación exacta que hace ya mas de un mes se había encargado de investigar, a tan solo cinco minutos de aquel suceso el transporte se elevó con ligereza del suelo y comenzó su rumbo. Muchos creerían fácilmente que solo daría un paseo, como acostumbraba a hacer cada tarde, sin embargo, justo ese día sus intenciones eran otras.

*****  
Después de un largo recorrido había llegado al fin a su destino, podía observar todo adentro de la resistencia, y la joven pelirroja frente a ella movía la boca, quizá indicándole algo o guiando su camino amablemente, como lo había hecho en un principio, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tan concentrados a su alrededor que Bridgette no pudo escuchar lo que la chica quería decirle

Aunque debió prestar mas atención a lo que la rodeaba, pues para cuando se quiso detener su cuerpo ya estaba por tocar el suelo en un resbalón inevitable, cerró los ojos para la caída que estaba dispuesta a recibir y el golpe duro que se iba a dar, pero por mas que su rostro estaba sonrojado y su mente preparada aquel acontecimiento nunca sucedió pues los brazos que la atajaron en el aire, tomando muy atrevidamente su cintura, lograron evitarlo.

Sus ojos cruzaron con los de su salvador que le regalaba una sonrisa y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran con intensidad. Escuchó claramente la risita soltada por aquel sujeto y no pudo evitar soltarse con algo mas de fuerza de la necesaria y fruncir ligeramente el ceño al tiempo que Tikki se acercaba a ella con el rostro inundado en preocupación. -Estás bien Bridgette?- fue la pregunta formulada que no dudó en responder.

-S-si Tikki estoy bien- giró su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, olvidándose temporalmente de la burla anteriormente dada por el mismo joven que la rescató -Gracias- susurró solo para recibir a cambio un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de un guiño por parte del pelirrojo y seguidamente desaparecer junto a Tikki entre toda la multitud.

-Y dime...- habló la ex-resshar al tiempo que servía dulcemente una taza de te y galletas -Porque deseas unirte a la Rebeldía?- y conforme la pregunta terminó de salir de sus labios sintió como su nueva amiga se tensaba.

Era claro que así fue pues todo en ella lo decía a gritos, a Tikki le parecía curioso el rebelde mechón de cabello sobresaliente de su cabeza que, al parecer, expresaba las emociones por ella. También no pudo evitar pensar en su gran parecido con la tirana, sobre todo en sus ojos, un poco mas intensos, y su hermoso cabello, mucho mas largo, era como ver una versión dulce y alegre de Ladybug, tal como cuando la conoció. Suspiró ante tal pensamiento y se obligó a prestar atención pues no era momento de hundirse en esos recuerdos que aun la destrozaban.

-Y-yo sufrí mucho por las guerras civiles- dijo con total seriedad no característica de ella en realidad. La pelirroja reflejó la comprensión en sus ojos.

-Perdiste algún familiar?- la escuchó suspirar con pesadez, como si eso la atormentara y de inmediato sintió culpa -Lo siento, no es asunto mio.

-No!- su voz sonó mas alta de lo deseado y se sonrojó con ligereza al notar la atención puesta en ella -E-es que... Yo no tengo familia...- hizo una pequeña pausa con su mirada pérdida -...o al menos no la conozco. -Oh por Dios!- la pelirroja se llevó las manos a su boca, cubriéndola en el proceso -Lo siento tanto.

-No te preocupes Tikki, estoy bien- y la sonrisa reconfortante posada en sus labios confirmaba sus palabras -Todo ésta dictadura me a afectado de otra forma, sabes? Cuando tenia tan solo tres años las bombas atómicas de la reina para detener las guerras civiles fueron arrojadas y cierta población,

incluyéndome, fueron afectados por ellas, causando como consecuencia grandes enfermedades mortales. Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro mientras la pelirroja la miraba con confusión reflejado en su rostro -Espera- habló pausadamente -Tu debes tener unos diecinueve o veinte años de edad, hace diecisiete años Ladybug no gobernaba, ni siquiera nos imaginamos que algo así pasaría.

-Precisamente es ahí cuando me afectan las mortales bombas y sus drásticos tratamientos. Los científicos trataron de detener el virus o buscar una cura. Sabes cuales fueron los resultado? El tratamiento medicinal DHT/1 cuyas consecuencias fueron las de aumento drástico de edad tanto física como mentalmente- suspiró preparando su cuerpo al sentir un ligero temblor en todo éste -Tengo siete años de edad recorridos, sin embargo, mi apariencia es de tres veces mas y conforme pase el tiempo seguirá acelerando y acelerando el crecimiento hasta morir antes de los quince años de edad.

Y el rostro de la joven pelirroja reflejaba en ese momento una desdicha y sorpresa fusionados tan intensas que sentía sus facciones doler. Por su mente no pasaba algo mas que el hecho de que el pasado de ésa niña había sido marcado por los caprichos de la reina.

Al igual que el todos los demás.

Una vez mas aterricé en el pequeño balcón situado en la que es la habitación de Marinette, me pareció algo extraño el haber llamado a su nombre o el apodo que tengo para ella y no recibir respuesta, por lo que me acerqué directamente a su cuarto encontrándome con su figura parada de espaldas a mi en el mini escritorio que posee allí.

Observé detenidamente su rostro y noté que aun no prestaba atención a mi presencia en su cuarto, solté todo el aire que sentía acumulado en mi cuerpo cuando fijé mi vista en lo que ella tanto se concentraba. Un topacio.

La piedra preciosa que sostenía en sus manos no era una gema cualquiera pues por su color pardo amarillento fusionado ligeramente con verde y la forma triangular de la misma la pude reconocer como uno de los tres renuevos mágicos del destino. Tragué grueso al sentir un hueco en el estómago cuando recordé fugazmente esa piedra en las manos de Ladybug. -Marinette?- de inmediato la chica reaccionó de su letargo y giró su rostro, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente por la proximidad entre nosotros, incluso pude sentir su respiración acelerada al tiempo que observé un lindo rubor colorear su rostro.

-C-haat!- exclamó solo para retroceder dos pasos y alejarse de mi -Hace cuanto llegaste?- preguntó algo nerviosa, por lo que pude notar.

-Hace un rato- hice una pausa en la que respiré profundo -Que haces con esa gema Princesa?- pregunté con calma aparente.

-Fue un antiguo regalo a mis padres, me la entregaron hoy para que la guardara- respondió con simplicidad. Pero yo sabia que no había simpleza en esa poderosa piedra, y, aunque quizá me cueste un poco, se que es hora de contarle toda la verdad a ésta chica, pues no puedo permitir que mas tiempo transcurra.

-No es solo una piedra Marinette- y sentí mi corazón acelerado cuando ella me miró con confusión. Continuara...


	8. Revelaciones parte 1

Capitulo 8: Revelaciones parte 1

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó con fuerza en aquel pasillo que hacia sonar con eco su propia voz, tomó la silla mas próxima a su alcance y la estrelló en la pared mas cercana haciendo que ésta se rompiera instantáneamente -¡Maldita Resshar!- volvió a gritar, ésta vez con mas fuerza.

Aun podía recordar aquella batalla de hace tan solo unos minutos y hervirle la sangre igualmente.

En el punto de encuentro, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba aquella chica. La misma que poseía uno de los mas profundos poderes de todos los Resshar's. Los ojos de la reina brillaban de emociones contenidas al saber que el ser frente a ella podría tener la respuesta a su principal problema 'Solo tendré que arrebatarle el poder y de una vez por todas sabré donde está el viejo' pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción rondando su pálido rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato al sentir el fuerte ataque proveniente de su adversaria quien tenia en sus manos una larga bara color naranja, al igual que cada poro de su piel, con una gran, afilada y mortal punta en su parte superior izquierda como arma. Una fina línea rojo sangre corría con libertad a través del rostro de la afectada demostrando que tan fuerte había sido aquel golpe que solamente desató la furia de la reina haciendo ésta un ataque aun mas fuerte con su yo-yo teniendo como resultado profundos cortes en el brazo derecho de la Resshar quien, en un intento de no ser afectada de rostro, colocó el mismo como escudo.

Para la reina era muy divertida aquella situación, fácilmente podría utilizar uno de sus dones, arrebatarle aquel poder e irse de vuelta al palacio con tranquilidad, sin embargo, luchar mano a mano con otro adversario era mucho mas entretenido evitando el hecho de que utilizar su habilidad especial gastaría gran parte de su energía de forma rápida. Suspiró al tiempo que esquivaba con agilidad otro ataque y sonreía burlonamente hacia la joven.

La reina necesitaba con urgencia ese poder, pues una parte de el se basaba desde siempre en la manipulación mental; a diferencia de los que poseían otros Resshar's éste tenia la capacidad de controlar pensamientos y, a su vez, leerlos. Así que Trixx, su contrincante en ese mismo instante, podía manipular de esa forma a quien se le antojase, sin embargo, la tirana sabia a la perfección que el ser frente a ella no tenia la experiencia y sabiduría suficiente como para utilizar dicho poder. Ladybug, por otro lado, estaba convencida que podría manejarlo con facilidad y así saber el paradero de Fu.

Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente y el egocentrismo corriendo por sus venas dio con elegancia una dura patada justo en la boca de su contrincante haciendo que de ésta saliera la sangre resultante del ataque, de inmediato hizo de nuevo un giro para ésta vez tumbarla fuertemente al suelo y colocar su pie en el pecho contrario pisando con firmeza esa zona al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo y le arrebataba del cuello aquel collar naranja que le caracterizaba 'Otro atributo para mi consola personal' pensó inevitablemente. Arribó el cuerpo contrario con el yo-yo que era su arma y presionó con fuerza, lista para por fin obtener su poder. Sin embargo, algo que sinceramente no esperó la reina sucedió ante sus ojos; dando pataleos incesantes que ocasionaron mas de una pequeña contusión en la tirana y semi brinquitos con el resto de su cuerpo con el fin de liberar un poco sus brazos, cosa que consiguió indudablemente, alcanzó la arena que le rodeaba tomando un puñado de ella en su mano izquierda para de esa manera inhabilitar la vista de su adversaria y, en un descuido inevitable de Ladybug intentando fallidamente limpiar sus ojos del ataque, la Resshar tomó el arma naranja en sus manos y apuntó directamente a su propio pecho, justo en el corazón, y, bajo la proclamación de que la tirana jamás ganaría, enterró la bara allí firmemente ocasionando que la sangre fluyera con libertad de aquella zona afectada. Poco a poco Trixx fue sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron y sonrió con burla al divisar la borrosa imagen de la tirana completamente perpleja, ya teniendo en claro las intenciones del mágico ser, soltando el ultimo aliento contenido en sus pulmones mientras cerraba los ojos la Resshar se permitió por fin estar en paz sabiendo que aun costándole la vida, de alguna forma, pudo detener a la dictadora.

Ladybug se permitió a si misma parpadear solo para volver del pequeño shock al que había entrado y observar con atención el inerte cuerpo debajo de si solo para segundos después sacar el arma yaciente en el pecho contrario, arrojándola lejos con fiereza y golpeando la zona del pecho repetidas ocasiones con sus manos, sin embargo, y no conforme con eso, se puso totalmente erecta justo al lado izquierdo del cadáver y pateó con fuerza una y otra vez sin parar. Sencillamente no podía creer que la Resshar, a sabiendas de que a un ser sin vida es imposible quitarle cualquier tipo de poder, hubiera hecho aquello con intención absoluta de "detener sus planes"; era insólito.

-¡Maldita!- gritó al tiempo que pateaba el inerte cuerpo con mas fuerza. Y de esa manera...

Una voz llamó su atención, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos en seco y de manera histérica fijó su vista sobre su hombro, a la figura ahí yaciente. Su doncella personal estaba parada justo ahí con un holograma proyectado por el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y nerviosismo claro reflejado en su cuerpo.

-¿Que quieres?- gruñó en respuesta aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas del cólera antes adquirido.

-L-le traigo el...- pareció dudar un poco mientras frotaba el metal con insistencia nerviosamente -informe que pidió majestad- Ladybug tomó entre sus manos lo que la joven le entregaba y en un murmullo bajo que la castaña no alcanzó a comprender rompió aquel material, estrellándolo contra el suelo y pisando fuertemente.

-Basura- gruñó firme y fúricamente. Observó con fuego en sus destellantes ojos a su ex amiga y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le tomó del brazo derecho y apretó con brusquedad -Se de igual modo que la porquería que allí escribiste cubre a tu gente, traidora- repuso con repulsión mientras la contraria abría sus ojos enormemente.

Buscó la puerta mas pesada de ese pasillo y abriéndola rudamente arrojó a la castaña como a un costal haciendo que ésta se golpeara con el duro suelo de piedrilla ahí yaciente. -Aquí te quedarás hasta que sepa que hacer contigo- sentenció solo para después dirigirse a la habitación mas grande del lugar que, por supuesto, era su lugar de meditación.

Frente a la ventana con vista a la destrozada Paris estaba su imponente trono de ancho espaldar; con frialdad corriendo por sus venas llevó todo su cuerpo allí, sentándose con la intención de relajarse un poco mientras respiraba con profundidad. Supo en ese momento que debía planificar el siguiente movimiento, la muerte de la Resshar pasaba aun por su mente con frecuencia y la visita de Félix aunada a sus palabras marcaban toda su memoria

-Se que tu corazón aun tiene salvación- había dicho aquel rubio mientras desvestía su cuerpo lentamente, susurrando una declaración de amor que sinceramente ella no creía.

Una triste mirada se reflejaba en sus ojos al recordar aquello pues ella sabia que tal cosa no era posible. Muchas personas y desilusiones se encargaron de ello. Poco a poco su cabeza se fue llenando de reminiscencias grabadas sobre aquel desastroso pasado que marcó con fuego su alma de la manera mas profunda. Hubo una época años atrás en la que su latente corazón era puro, lleno de falsas esperanzas, repleto de absurdos sueños, a su mente llega el recuerdo de su apariencia; con las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos destellantes de emociones, siempre una sonrisa surcando su rostro, la reina, en su muy deprimente reflexión, no podía evitar pensar en ese desconocido que desafortunadamente se atravesó en su camino aquella tarde que lo cambió todo.

Recuerda a la perfección como daba un paseo con tranquilidad cuando ese joven tomó la decisión de que seria divertido jugar con ella, tanta burla vio en sus ojos, tan fuerte fue el ataque, tan doloroso el resultado. Realmente ella quiso pensar positivo después de aquello, luego de que las autoridades la encontrasen tirada en un callejón con grandes y dolorosas marcas en su blanquecina piel, luego de que cayera en cuenta que la típica primera vez soñada se había transformado en una dura agresión sexual no autorizada, luego de saber que ya nada seria lo mismo y, a pesar de ello, estaba dispuesta a sonreír aun cuando la recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa tanto física como psicologicamente, pensaba que aquello sucedido podría pasarle a cualquier chica indefensa como lo era ella, que muchas seguían adelante pese al trauma y que aquel recuerdo con el tiempo sanaría.

Sinceramente lo que sucedió después fue algo que no esperó, ilusamente pensó que todo estaría bien, pero cuando la noticia de que un bebé crecía lentamente en su vientre llegó a sus oídos supo que de ahí en adelante nada seria igual. Aquel chisme fue esparcido como pólvora a lo largo de París y la reputación que conservaba se destruyó cruelmente, la población que le rodeaba no tenían el conocimiento suficiente como para estar al tanto de saber que ese bebé era fruto de una vil agresión sexual, sin embargo, a ella en ese momento no le importaba nada de eso, pues amaba con profundidad al ser creciente en su vientre aun siendo resultado de una desgracia. El sentimiento que tenia hacia el feto, aun en la actualidad, era absolutamente indestructible y la sonrisa grabada en el rostro de sus padres, siendo ellos los únicos conocedores del acto que originó su prematuro embarazo, no podía borrarse de su memoria. El apoyo que tuvo de ellos fue dolorosamente arrebatado.

Otro acontecimiento que marcó con creces su historia. A tan solo semanas de la noticia de la existencia del bebé sus estudios habían sido tirados a un bote de basura por obvias razones, pero realmente no fue aquello lo que le destrozó el corazón y cicatrizó su cuerpo. Quince minutos fue el tiempo que permaneció en la tienda mas cercana por un sencillo mandado, quince minutos que ella deseó jamas ausentarse, de alguna forma imaginó todo ese tiempo e incluso ahora que hubiera podido hacer algo para detener aquello, pero Ladybug sabia que tal cosa era imposible y es por ello que cuando el recuerdo de la panadería siendo consumida por el fuego llega a su memoria siente impotencia recorrer su cuerpo, esa tarde inolvidable cuando regresó de la tienda y observó la catástrofe quiso intervenir, gritó, pataleó y golpeó a las personas que intentaron detenerla cuando intentó entrar al lugar para salvar a sus padres aun adentro y en el momento que pareció librarse de aquel sujeto que la detenía fue demasiado tarde pues a tan solo medio metro de la entrada se encontraba intentando acercarse mas con desespero cuando el sitio que la vio crecer explotó sutilmente pero lo suficiente como para llenar media parte de su cuerpo y rostro de unas horrendas y doloras quemaduras que sin dudar se convirtieron en cicatrices que no le permiten olvidar la muerte de sus padres.

Recuerda la confusión rondar en su ser cuando tal acontecimiento sucedió, pues no sabia como es que algo así había pasado, y mucho mas cuando en las noticias escuchadas desde la cama del hospital anunciaban las extrañas explosiones ocurridas en otros lugares.

La depresión y soledad inundó cada parte de si después de eso, pues las lágrimas que desgastaban su pálido rostro no paraban de fluir, aun recuerda el dolor en su corazón porque tal sentimiento desde ese entonces no ha desaparecido de ahí. La tirana en aquel momento de su ilusa juventud pensó que nada peor podía suceder.

Oh, que equivocada estaba.

Considerando que la familia de su padre era completamente desentendida de ellos, pues siempre se opusieron a la unión de él con esa muchacha que, a pensamientos suyos, no era merecedora de su apellido, y la familia de su madre vivía en China las calles fueron su única opción a tomar. Cada día lleno de suciedad, teniendo que dormir en el frío suelo, comer de la basura y bagar sin rumbo fijo, a diario era obscuro y la única razón que tenia para sonreír era el pequeño bebé que crecía en su vientre cada vez mas abultado. Ladybug recuerda como día a día le hablaba al ser que compartía su sangre contándole trivialidades para no sentirse sola y riendo porque el feto era su única razón de vivir.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa que poseía en su rostro cuando el momento de dar a luz había llegado no se borraba de su memoria, el dolor en su vientre anunciando que al fin nacería su bebé y la carrera de las enfermeras por ayudarle, en ese instante ella no prestaba atención a las miradas de reprobación que le dirigían las personas a su alrededor, solo importaba la pequeña e indefensa niña que yacía en sus brazos a solo segundos de su nacimiento.

Su hija con un parecido extraordinario a si misma, grandes ojos zafiros un poco mas obscurecidos que los de su madre y abundante cabello negro azulado, con sus lindas mejillas sonrosadas y el llanto natural del nacimiento era la imagen mas hermosa que Ladybug había visto en su vida.

Con ese recuerdo la tirana llevó las manos hasta su rostro pues las lágrimas lo inundaban sin parar.

En aquel entonces la joven madre no imaginó que esa sería la primera y ultima vez que vería a su hija, pues el Estado con alegación de que una adolescente sin hogar no estaba preparada para cuidar un bebé se la arrebataron sin contemplaciones. Lágrimas y un corazón roto fueron el resultado de ese terrible acontecimiento, lloró y gritó e intentó detener aquello pero simplemente la decisión había sido tomada.

La memoria de la reina en ese instante fluía con libertad, recordando el dolor en su corazón que aun sentía, recordando las lágrimas que ya eran parte de su rutina, recordando como lentamente todo su ser se obscurecía. Realmente esa noche lluviosa fue la que marcó la diferencia, su manchada y sucia ropa le incomodaba al igual que lo alborotado de su cabello, su rostro tenia la marca de las incesantes lágrimas acompañadas de unos ojos rojos e hinchados dando a su aspecto deprimente algo de demacración, caminaba arrastrando su cuerpo, como si la energía le faltase con la mirada perdida y labios entreabiertos. A lo único que realmente presto atención fue al gran charco de agua yaciente en el suelo que ocasionó su caída quedando humillada frente a la persona de la cual no percató su presencia.

La despampanante rubia que hizo su vida un infierno durante la escuela, la causante de que el mundo supiera de aquel prematuro embarazo y, a su vez, la chica que siempre estuvo para burlarse, estaba de pie allí, frente a ella, ilusamente por un instante pensó que quizá su ex compañera pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma, pero se equivocó nuevamente pues en cambio de eso la famosa hija del alcalde sonrió con burla y malicia, sonrisa que en aquel momento le recordó al joven origen de toda su desgracia, y tomando su celular disparó el flash y, bajo el alarde de que la larga lista de amigos que poseía les encantaría ver eso, se fue dejando sola a la chica que en ese instante no era ya la misma.

La sangre de Ladybug hirvió en ese momento de solo recordar aquella humillación, Clhoe Burgoa había sido un detonante para la bomba que llevaba dentro de si, pues después de eso nada fue lo mismo, ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir humillándose o a que le rompieran el corazón una vez mas. La tirana recuerda que para ese entonces la gema que necesitaba para extraer poderes ya estaba en sus manos; pues había sido una reliquia familiar, y el conocimiento de que existían seres especiales había sido parte de si desde que vivía en las calles.

Por supuesto que todo aquello era una leyenda que en un principio no creía, sin embargo, cuando en las noticias de un antiguo televisor por la vista de una ventana observó a un elegante, esbelto y gran hombre amenazando la ciudad pudo notar que sus poderes eran la descripción de aquellos seres que había escuchado mencionar antes. No estaba en sus planes conocer a Tikki, eso simplemente fue una casualidad. Cuando aquella joven pelirroja de dulce sonrisa y encantadora personalidad comenzó a hablar con ella se presentó en forma humana, todo comenzó como una coincidencia que de a poco se convirtió en amistad, recuerda aun la suave voz de la joven ofreciendo su conocimiento cuando reveló su verdadero ser en un acto de ciega confianza y como, gracias a ésto, estuvo a punto de dejar todo tirado. Estuvo a punto de creer nuevamente, de tener fe. En el momento que la joven pelirroja le presentó aquel apuesto muchacho y éste comenzó a halagarla se sintió bien.

Sinceramente pensó que quizá su nueva amiga le ayudaría, que tal vez aquel muchacho que la cautivó seria una buena influencia y que había una posibilidad de volver a sonreír... jamas se imaginó en lo equivocada que estaba. Pronto notó que ese joven solo quería una simple juego e incluso él se rió burlonamente de lo ilusa que había sido. Y fue entonces que las pocas esperanzas finalmente murieron, tomando la decisión de que el plan seria llevado acabo sin miramientos. Nadie mas la lastimaría. Sin importar que tendría que hacer. En toda ésta reflexión la reina no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor al recordar como la única joven que le prestó un hogar donde dormir y le regaló una linda sonrisa fue tomada desprevenida al robarle aquel poder, o al menos eso pensó ella, pues no pudo ver la reacción de Tikki ya que, en un intento de no hacerle daño, ella apuntó la gema hasta la dormida joven y silenciosamente le quitó su dominio. Con lágrimas en los ojos salió de aquel cálido lugar y huyó... Ladybug no puede olvidar las dudas que tuvo en un principio pero su mayor impulso fue la pequeña niña que le arrebataron cruelmente.

Lo que siguió después de iniciar su poderío, teniendo en su ser al Resshar de la creación, fue que todo resultó un caos. Tomó París fácilmente y al inútil de Hoth Moth lo dejó completamente indefenso y encarcelado, sin embargo, con ésto y la gema solo consiguió obtener el ejército de soldados mecánicos que, por fortuna, lograron detener el revuelco de personas que se alzaron en las guerras civiles. Situándose en el pasado la tirana no puede olvidar sus intentos inútiles por conseguir a su hija... simplemente no había rastro de ella, supuso que quizá las bombas atómicas lanzadas hacia la población durante las guerras civiles le habían afectado de alguna manera o tal vez aquellos tratamientos nefastos que ella misma había ofrecido y, de esa forma, el ADN de su pequeña estaba distorsionado. Jamas quiso pensar en la probable muerte de su hija, pues era algo demasiado doloroso.

Fue ahí donde su ya obscurecido corazón finalmente terminó de llenarse de crueldad pues la cantidad de fallecimientos en aquel momento fue alarmante y supo que de alguna forma tenia un problema severo cuando asesinó a la primera persona.

Ladybug tiene la reminiscencia en carne viva de como cometió su primer asesinato y lo mucho que le costó. En aquel momento aun en lo mas profundo de su corazón quedaban vivos sentimientos que se removieron al escuchar las súplicas de piedad. En su defensa, la mujer a la que golpeó hasta la muerte había cometido aquel error de arrojar las peligrosas bombas tóxicas que, según su ideología, eran las culpables de que su niña no apareciera.

-¡Te ordené que los controlaras!- recuerda que le había gritado con fuerza y dolor cruzando su voz -¡No que asesinaras a casi toda la población de París!- siguió chillando dando cada vez golpes mas duros y firmes, descargando toda esa ira acumulada del pasar de los años.

Tenia la ropa totalmente manchada de sangre y todo su cuerpo dando temblores considerablemente notables, sin embargo, la tirana recuerda bien como todo aquello desapareció con el pasar de los meses y poco a poco se adaptó demasiado a ese estilo de vida. Ni siquiera fue consciente del como empezaba a disfrutar los asesinatos y el temor en el rostro de las víctimas, pronto su psicótica mente había sido completamente corrompida por ese algo que ella misma había iniciado. El temor le dio el respeto que tanto anhelaba y ésto se hizo una costumbre, pronto la ambición estaba en cada poro de su piel y se volvió imparable.

Ahora en su intensa reflexión, observando la ventana y notando la obscuridad que rodeaba todo el lugar se dio cuenta del desastre que había causado, realmente no tenia excusa alguna que presentar, ni siquiera su horrendo pasado, pues en parte sabia a la perfección que muchas personas eran inocentes de aquello y aun así pagaron el precio, 'Yo también era inocente' pensó, intentando, como era ya una costumbre, justificarse ante las acusaciones de su propia mente.

No se sorprendía de que la vieran como a un monstro y, sinceramente, no le asombraba la traición de Chat Noir, aquel joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, gran porte e inexpresividad de alguna forma logró romper un poco las barreras de su corazón. Por momentos podía observar la valentía reflejada en su mirada o el brillo ligero cuando algo le emocionaba al igual que las buenas acciones que hacia cuando creía que nadie le miraba o la sonrisa gentil que le ofrecía a los niños.. y solo eso bastó para que la cautivara. Ladybug admite que fue muy débil al permitirse sentir aquella atracción por él, sin embargo, fue algo que no pudo evitar. Fue muy ilusa al si quiera pensar que él, en algún momento y quizá si cambiaba un poco su forma hostil de ser, podría interesarse en ella. Solo pudo observar estupefacta como se marchaba, gritando a su ejército que fueran por él de inmediato, cosa que no funcionó, por supuesto.

Y ahora no descansaría hasta obtener la tercera gema y viajar al pasado para detener lo que sea que quería hacer ese gato en aquel tiempo. Dejando de lado todos esos recuerdos de su deprimente pasado; sonrió con malicia al tener en mente su próximo movimiento.

Continuará...

Nota: Espero que éste capi haya aclarado dudas mis lectores, ya vamos en la recta final. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, nos leemos.

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


	9. Traición

Capitulo 9: Traición.

Dejando de lado todos esos recuerdos de su deprimente pasado, sonrió con suficiencia al tener en mente su próximo movimiento. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al escuchar la abrupta apertura de la puerta a sus espaldas, con un gruñido se puso en pie

girando su cuerpo hacia el lugar del provinente sonido.

-No he autorizado a nad...- sin embargo, sus palabras llenas de furia fueron auto interrumpidas al ver al joven allí de pie.

-Wayzz- mencionó egocéntrico -Soy Wayzz.

La reina, generalmente inexpresiva, no pudo evitar mostrar asombro en sus destellantes ojos azules.

La piel verduzca y los ojos casi por completo dilatados, además de las largas uñas sobresalientes de sus dedos y el caparazón añadido a su espalda, evidenciaban que se trataba de un Resshar. Realmente lo sorprendente de toda aquella situación parecía ser el hecho de su voluntaria presencia en el lugar, en su palacio. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento fijos en el Resshar, cambiaron de posición al observar al jefe de guardia entrar a la habitación en compañía de al menos tres sujetos más, todos ellos vestidos de acuerdo al uniforme impuesto por la tirana.

-Su majestad- habló uno de ellos, había temor desprendido en su voz a pesar de ser el aparente líder del grupo, llevándose el dedo índice hacia su boca la reina produjo un sonido similar a un silbido leve que solo indicaba su petición de guardar silencio, y él obedeció sin dudar. Ella tomó el yoyo entre sus hábiles manos, aquel instrumento que simboliza muerte en su uso, y con éste ágilmente atrapó la cintura de aquel robusto hombre.

-P-por favor su majestad... Y-yo no quiero...- intentó suplicar, estando más aterrado a cada segundo, a Ladybug no le importó en lo absoluto, pues con frialdad y desprecio haló fuertemente de su yoyo y en un instante aquel hombre había sido arrojado por el gran ventanal, rompiendo en su camino el frágil cristal.

-Espero que ésto sea una lección a la ineptitud- dijo peligrosamente mientras con tranqulidadguardaba su arma -El siguiente en fallarme termina en la hoguera...- hizo una pequeña pausa, alzando su perfecta ceja derecha en el proceso -Yo supongo que está claro ahora- habló imponentemente, no fue necesario preguntar pues ambos hombres asintieron, uno ocultando mejor su temor que el otro.

Tan solo un poco.

Antes de que se marcharan del lugar la fría mujer volvió a hablar -Y manden a alguien a limpiar- chasqueó la lengua con aparente fastidio antes de continuar

-No estoy de humor para soportar el patético olor a sangre.

Sin escuchar palabras de parte de los dirigentes, ella los observó marcharse al tiempo preciso en el que una carcajada burlona resonó muy acompañada de un par de fingidos aplausos y, para la azabache, irritantes.

Al volverse al Resshar notó como éste muy atentamente observaba el cuerpo yaciente ahora en la tierra. Con sus ojos abiertos aunque sin vida en ellos y un rastro de sangre, casi como un hilo, brotando de su boca, su cuerpo a consecuencia de la caída parecía quebradizo.

-Me habían mencionado antes de la cruel aptitud que tienes- hizo una pausa, llevando una mano hasta su quijada con expresión de burla dibujada en su rostro.

-Ahora sé que fue todo una exageración- la tirana gruñó claramente irritada. El rió libremente.

"Maldito" no pudo evitar pensar y mascullir.

-Es que aún no sabes nada de mi- declaró con una extraña voz, más aguda de lo normal, dejando salir un ronco ronroneo que más bien parecía ser una silenciosa advertencia. Sin embargo, antes de tan siquiera poder músculo el Resshar la tenía aprisionada entre la pared más cercana y una extraña, invisible pero poderosa fuerza devastadora.

Quedó inmóvil solo por un segundo. Sus ojos se obscurecieron levemente al notar lo que tenía frente a ella.

Manipulación invisible.

Había escuchado de ello, pero jamás creyó verlo.

La prisión en la que se encontraba era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para detenerla, con un movimiento entre sus dedos activó el blazon que su arma habitual podía proporcionarle y en un instante pudo moverse de nuevo, no sin antes sonreír con satis al notar la expresión de sorpresa colada en las facciones del verduzco rostro del hombre.

Ella alzó una de sus perfectas cejas, algo común cuando requería, o más bien exigía, una respuesta.

-Yo solo quiero unirme a ti- al comprender la silenciosa interrogante que la dama le proporcionó.

-Dime como puedo confiar en ti...- entrecerró el ceño levemente junto a una intensa mirada, podía sentir que el rectil trataba inútilmente de aprisionarla nuevamente, no pudiendo vencer su protección -Eres un Resshar- finalmente declaró.

El hombre arrojó rápidamente un artefacto a su mano, Ladybug lo atrapó con agilidad, luego notó que se trataba de un...

-Mapa- murmuró por lo bajo.

-No es solo un mapa Ladybug, es la ubicación exacta del maestro Fu.

Ésto hizo temblar a la mujer.

La pelirroja caminaba nerviosamente por toda la estrecha y pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Tikki- escuchó llamar al joven a su lado, su atención fue puesta rápidamente en él -El descifrador de contraseñas está trabajando, por favor tranquilízate- mencionó con suavidad. Ella suspiró levemente.

-No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa por el contenido del video- declaró por fin -Desde que Bri me lo entregó no he dejado de pensar en qué cosa puede estar tramando Ladybug tan malo como para que eso sea tan importante- dijo señalando el aparato cuyas letras indicaban la búsqueda en proceso.

Brigette antes de marcharse en una silenciosa huida, le había confiado un proyector bajo de la confesión de que Félix se lo había otorgado en caso de que algo pudiese pasarle.

-Pues ahora lo sabremos- el leve silbido provinente del aparato juntos a las suaves palabras del hombre a su lado interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Pronto la habitación fue iluminada por una imagen que mostraba a un serio e inexpresivo rubio de un atractivo innegable. Su voz resonó fuerte y decidida.

"Mi nombre es Félix Franco" comenzó su monólogo en la proyección frente a ellos, ambos jóvenes colocaron te da su atención en la misma.

"Tengo 19 años y he sido el seguidor más fiel de Ladybug durante todo su imperio.

El rubio pareció exhalar el oxígeno atorado en su vientre antes de continuar hablando.

-Debo declarar que no solo he sido su seguidor, sino además su amante y confidente-

Su voz se hizo ronca.

-Temo que ahora sé demasiado y Ladybug intentará asesinarme, si estás viendo esto Brigette , es solo porque ella lo ha logrado- hizo una pausa un segundo antes de volver a respirar, parecía un poco dudoso, duda que se borró en un segundo y su ronca voz volvió a escucharse.

-Ladybug planea utilizar los renuevos del destino juntos para invocar a los kwamis y poseerlos-"

La pelirroja mostró el horror en su pálido rostro ante lo dicho.

"-Al apoderarse de los kwamis no solo evitará que

los Resshar sigan existiendo, sino que utilizará ésto para multiplicar su poder a través de todas las dimensiones existentes en el universo- por un segundo sus ojos mostraron una emoción indescifrable ante los jóvenes en la sala.

-Brigette... Confío en que harás los correcto con ésta grabación".

Y con ello sucumbió obscuridad.

-Si no la detenemos a tiempo, nada podrá hacerlo... Ni siquiera Chat Noir

Nota: ni siquiera yo sé cuánto tardé en actualizar... Lo siento tanto...

Por favor no me maten ...? XD

En serio pido sus disculpas, yo en serio quería publicar, pero primero no tenía internet, luego tenía mucho estudio y después me faltaba inspiración xD

Me rompió el corazón ver algunos comentarios pudiendo que publicara o preguntando porque no, pero a la vez me motivo a no rendirme y no lo haré, prometo terminar esta historia, sin importar que haga.

Agradezco mucho a mi amiga que me ha ayudado a publicar y a ustedes por seguir alli.

Si alguien quiere seguir leyendo esto, pues un comentario me alegraría el día.

PD: tengo una página en facebook llamada K. FanNeurtex, recién la abrí pero ahí estaré publicando también las historias de mis muros por si quieren pasar a revisar, responderé allí también dudas, daré spoiler sobre las historias (pues tengo mucho que escribir todavía) y estaré siempre en contacto.

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


End file.
